Remember Not to Forget (about me)
by xrosegolddreamsx
Summary: He's rich, famous, sexy and he knows it, so why wasn't he happy? Because he didn't have her anymore. Dick lost the love of his life, Kory Anders, and his besties to his own wealth and riches. Will Dick score at winning back his love and best friends or will he be the lonely, rich bastard everyone expects him to be? He'll have to go on one crazy and dumb journey to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry, my story had gotten deleted some how! ;( I've actually been working on this story for a while and what better way to start off the story with-**

* * *

Shit. I'm starting over. Throwing my whole life away. Shit was exactly what it was. Just when you think you love someone they turn around and stab you in the fucking chest. I know I was a playboy who's had a bad past but, that doesn't mean you treat me any less than a human being. That doesn't mean you don't trust me. It's not like I've been fucking other girls or like I've been fucking Kory or Katrina. Definitely not Katrina. I used to date her but that was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made in my life and I've made some pretty bad mistakes. She never got over me. Never.

I think she cheated on me because I pointed out to her that she was treating my friends wrongly. I understand we're both rich and we have to go to these fancy balls which we have to be on out best behavior because the cameras are always watching but, you don't have to be all bitchy around my friends. I told her what she did wrong and two days later she was sleeping with some guy...I know his name...Just give me a second. Turns out she's been seeing other guys. She's dating some other guy I forgot the name of. Whoever he is, they've been sneaking behind my back. Now I know how girls feel when they get cheated on. They feel like absolute shit. To top it all off Babs told the whole world that _I_ was the one who cheated on her. And she was in a wheelchair because of some accident which makes me look like a bigger jerk. It was this High school shit that I had to live with. Of coarse, everyone believed her and it was pretty damn believable. Even though everyone heard the rumor that didn't stop the countless number of girls still swooning over me.

But the thing is, Babs isn't the only cheater out there. I used to date Kory Anders and she was the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me. Bruce liked her. Tim liked her and Alfred liked her. Most people say I cheated on her with some hit it and quit it and others say Bruce made me break up with her. Like I said, Bruce actually liked so none of which are true. Those are just rumors. I don't fucking know why I broke up with her.

The only fact they heard which was actually true was that I was single. That doesn't exactly mean I'm going to sleep with them, though. I'm usually one of these people who start the faulty rumors and I think it had to do with the crowd of people you hung around.

For example, there's Vic. I met him in middle school, seventh grade. Vic used to be my friend and Kory's friend and then I cheated on her and he hates me now. Along with Rachel, Gar, Karen, Jenny and Wally. Vic is a very athletic guy, unlike Garfield Logan, and that's exactly why Vic got on the football team and not Garfield. Along with me and Roy Harper. Wally was on the track team. Garth had silk, black hair and was on the swim team. Roy was a thick headed ginger who didn't give a damn what you said, sort of like Rachel and in a way, like Kory. Garfield was one of the people we joked on. Not in front of his face but he made it easier do to so when he slipped in the middle of the cafeteria and dumped his lunch all over himself and when he had scrawny little muscles. Not to mention he was a vegetarian and his name was simply laughable. His only friends were Rachel Roth and the unforgettable Kory Anders. Those were the people we, Roy and Garth, didn't hang out with. The closest we ever gotten was whenever I would flirt with her, not when me and Babs were dating.

High school was almost over. It was June first and school ended June twelfth. After that everyone would be graduating and having to get on with the rest of our sorrowful lives. I had a childhood dream of being a hero. Well, my first dream was to be an amazing acrobat but, shit happens. Complete shit. I already had my college papers and my apartment papers. I had my fake friends in this fake city. So why wasn't I happy? Because I didn't have Kory Anders anymore.

See, Kory had this auburn, long hair. And emerald colored eyes that could make you melt without even batting a damn eyelash. When I was dating Babs, I made sure my focus was on Babs and only her. Then, she cheated on me and my focus drifted off back to Kory. She was every man's dream. She had a figure that supermodels would have killed for. A better heart than Babs and Katrina and any other person in the world. I couldn't have her, though. I had to cheat on her. I had to screw things up and be a dick. I deserved to be cheated on.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Grayson!" Coach hollered at me. We were having a practice game.

Vic looked at me with a sympathetic expression. The last fucking thing I needed was his sympathy. I got my head back into the game and out of Babs's game of rumors. I got my head out of my pathetic love life. Roy threw me the ball which I caught and I ran it down the field.

"Make it a touchdown!" Vic hollered at me. I obeyed and I ran past Johnny Rancid, who nearly tackled me, and fell towards the end. Cheers were heard from the bleachers where girls were sitting watching us practice. Coach almost banned them from coming because he proclaimed they were distracting us. Cheerleaders practiced their cheering routines for the big game. I saw Kitten and Karen, Vic's girlfriend, coach the other cheerleaders. I shivered from the morning air. Normally practices would be at the end of the day so we could just drive home afterwards and we wouldn't have to get all sweaty and still go back to class.

"That's a wrap!" I heard Coach yell. We all ran back into the locker rooms or at least we tried to.

"Nice job out there guys," Karina called after me.

"Thanks," I muttered and took off to follow the other guys.

"Good job, babe!" Karen yelled to Vic. I didn't hear Vic's response because I was already inside. Everyone talked about someone else's boobs. All of us in the locker room has at least seen one pair of breasts and we were telling our stories. I wasn't really listening until they said something about Kory Anders.

"Yeah I took her home and we made it all the way to third base. There were handcuffs and everything!" Roy was trying to keep his cool.

"So are you with her now?" Vic asked wrapping his towel around his shoulders. We all knew the answer to that question.

"What? 'Coarse not. I'm seeing a bunch of other girls and Kory is just like a booty-call," he said rubbing his chin in the process. As if he was thinking about this the same time he was saying it. What a damn liar.

"Define booty-call," I asked challenging.

"You know, just having sex with her!" he said excitingly like that was what happened in one of his dreams. He collected himself before turning serious again.

That's a big no. So now, guys are only interested in someone if they had big boobs and a big butt? It's about what's on the inside. Sure, you like someone because their butt looks a certain way but then again don't make that the only reason you love her. Or him. Okay I should shut the fuck up now. How ironic and hypocritical.

"Oh yeah?" Johnny asked, "Well then why don't you kiss her and talk to her during free period, while we're all watching!"

"What did her boobs look like?" someone asked him as if he was the expert. I have to get out of here.

All of the guys whistled and made oohs and ahhs. Kory was popular because of her figure, her hair and her eyes. She was unpopular because of the people she hung out with and she didn't really get along with Katrina. Katrina made me think about Babs and Babs was a bitch and a whore. She fucking cheated on me with...with...I don't fucking know! That's exactly what got me here because _I didn't fucking know_ anything. Sure I knew four different languages and have all A's and one B+ it's when I don't know anything I know everything. Once my mind is totally filled up there's no more space available for other thoughts. Sorry, that didn't make a whole lot of sense.

I already had my clothes I was wearing the entire day and now I just want to go home. By home I mean the mansion. Yes, I know going home means running into my shit headed brother, Tim, but I really wanted to go home. Maybe it was an excuse to get out of the locker room. _I don't fucking know_. I left and ignored Vic who was calling my name, hopped onto my motorcycle and drove off. Another one bites the dust.

Where was I going? _I didn't fucking know._ I just wanted to go home like I said. I knew I still had a whole day full of the same boring classes and a bunch of air headed people to meet and to be polite to. Maybe that's the reason I wanted to leave so badly. Usually, if a student left school early without a note or a parent or something that would be called skipping class. Skipping class meant detention and other consequences by Principal Wilson. However, being a billionaire has it's advantages.

I didn't have time to put my helmet on because I rushing to get out of there before Vic caught me, which he did. It was a waste to put it on now because I was so close to the manor. Matter of fact, I _was_ at the manor. I parked my motorcycle in the garage and unlocked the backdoor. Quietly, I slipped off my boots and walked inside the mansion. I didn't see Alfred anywhere in the living room or the hallways. I walked into the kitchen, preparing a hot pocket to eat.

"Master Dick," the voice startled me,"Are you on your lunch break this early?"

I should've known I couldn't hide anything from Alfred. Especially not this early in the morning. "Um, you know me just," I searched for the right words, "Taking a break."

He nodded while grabbing something from the pantry,"Well, I think it is best if you go back to school before Master Bruce gets back."

Dammit, I forgot about him. My stepfather was going to fry me over if he found out I was skipping class. He was the one who constantly told me to get my grades in order and to focus on school and not on girls' tits. Bruce was the one who told me not to pick a fight between Tim, even though, Tim was the one who started the fights.

"You're right," I muttered. I knew that he was and so I walked back to the microwave, that was beeping, and took out the hot pocket. "Right after this meal. Could you write me a note, Al?" I told his grabbing a paper plate not wanting Alfred to have to wash my dish.

"Of coarse," Alfred said with his old man smile," And I will be preparing my famous chocolate chip cookies for dessert tonight."

I laughed at that. Looks like that means I can't disappear from dinner tonight. Alfred's chocolate chip cookies were the best. I sat down at the kitchen table as Alfred started to prepare something over the stove. I began checking my phone and taking little bites because it was piping hot. That thing tasted like lava.

"Tim's here?" I asked taking a gulp from my water bottle.

"Yes, I was just about to run him of to school after I put the ribs in the oven," Alfred said clearing the sink.

"Hey! Al!" Tim yelled running down the steps.

"Speaking of the devil," I muttered and Alfred shook his head.

He stopped at the table before whining,"Aw, Al, you didn't tell me the dick was here!"

"Shut the fuck up, Tim," I said taking another bite.

"What are you gonna do about it, _Dick_? You're just pissed that you let an amazing, hot ex-girlfriend of your slip through your stubborn little fingers," Tim picked up my hot pocket and took a bite out of it.

"You little shit!"

"Boys! I think it's best if you go back to school now, Master Dick and Tim, you best be ready to eat your breakfast and prepare to leave for school, as well," Alfred said without looking at either of us.

"Wait, what is Tim doing here anyways?" I asked. He was in the 9th grade which is in high school.

"Wan't feeling too hot but, I know your ex-girlfriend, what was her name," he paused to think,"Kory, is feeling hot and sexy."

"Tim if you don't shut the fuck up-"

"Bite me, Grayson!"

I stood up and Alfred blocked the way, handing me my black book bag and a note that excused my tardiness. Since when did he have time to write my note? I grabbed it from his hands and walked back out the way I came, slipping back on my shoes. Putting my helmet on, I fired up the engine and rode off to school. The same place I tried to run away from.

* * *

 **8:47 am Dr. Light's Class**

All eyes were on me as I walked into the class with my note from Alfred. I took my normal seat in the back and Dr. Light continued talking to the class. I had the perfect seat for viewing Kory and Kole, one of her friends that she was currently whispering to. Of coarse she looked beautiful, just like the day I lost her. I stared at her through my sunglasses. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a picture on it. I couldn't tell what the picture was based on the position I sat from her. She was wearing light colored capris and brown sandals. Her long, auburn hair was in high ponytail. Kole had on a baby blue tank top and some white shorts and converse. Maybe her hair was always like this or maybe I just don't pay attention but, Kole's hair was dyed a titanium color with a hint of pink. Kory laughed about something Kole said and I couldn't help but feel left out.

"Okay class, now I have some exciting news!" Dr. Light said. The class stopped talking for a minute. "We are going to be doing a science project on biomes! And the good news is that it will be a partnered assignment!"

People started buzzing again and discussing who they were going to be partnered up with. I didn't really have friends in this class. Funny, The Dick Grayson doesn't have friends. This isn't how it was last year but, then again, last year Kory was still my girl.

"Okay, simmer down! The bad news is that I will be assigning your partners," After that sentence everyone groaned including me. The worst that can happen is that I'll get paired up with Babs or Xavier. Wait, Xavier is Bab's new boyfriend. The one she cheated on me with.

He smacked his lips a couple of times before reading off of his clipboard,"Rachel and Xavier, Tara and Kole, Jenny and Isaiah, Garfield and Mr. Tardy-"

"I told you call me Gar!" Gar whined and snickers and chortles were heard throughout the room.

Dr. Light sighed," _Gar_ and Dick, Katrina and Toni, let's see, Malcolm and Joseph, Karen and Jade and last but, not least, Kory and Barbra."

They sighed and groaned. It could have been worse. I could have been paired up with Babs or Xavier. I mean I wanted to be paired with Kory.

"We're going to get a head start on this class so you may discuss the biome your group will be doing and if you want, the directions are on my desk," Dr. Light said while sitting down in his rolling chair.

Gar walked over to me and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. I guess I should've done the same but, we could share the paper. Gar was wearing a black T-shirt that had a picture of Pokemon on it and some regular jeans and black converse. His ears were slightly pointed.

"So, I was thinking we could do the rainforest or something," he said while writing a sloppy list on the paper,"Oh, and we can probably pick up things for the project at DollarTree or something-"

"Hey, Gar," I said. It was the first time in a year since I've spoken to properly.

He stopped writing the list and stared at me. "Um, hey," he replied awkwardly. He slowly picked up his pencil and continued writing the list.

"I haven't heard you say dude in a while," I said which was true. When we were still friends, he said 'dude' all the time.

"Yeah," he gave a fake chuckle and ripped the page out of the spiral notebook.

"And look," I pointed to his dark brown hair,"No green highlights anymore!" I thought this conversation was going good until I saw the annoyed look on his face.

"I thought the highlights were cool until you jerks kept joking on me about it," Gar said stuffing the list in his camouflage colored book bag.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," I muttered. This conversation just took a turn for the worst.

He grunted and stared at the clock. Great, my partner was mad at me and we still had like, twenty minutes of class left. I looked over at Kory who was annoyingly working with Babs who was talking the whole time. Gar got up and walked towards her, leaving me by myself. I stared at Gar who made Kory's face light up with a smile. I remember when I could do that but, now whenever I see her, her face goes blank. Like she doesn't know how to feel. I know Kory, or used to know her, and she was very emotional. I think it had something to do with she was part Hawaiian.

And since I was the loner and dick that I was I just sat there, by myself, for the remaining part of class. And that's how I was for the rest of the day and how I was going to be for the rest of my life. Or so I had thought.

* * *

 **Oh, don't forget to review for more! Flames are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't put this in the first chapter and I'm way too lazy to do so, Disclaimer: No, XgoldenxshipsX doesn't own the Teen Titans, DC , Warner Bros or any other references mentioned in this story. But she does own the plot. And what a plot it is too...Muahhhhahhahahahaha**

 **AHEM, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the story as it progresses.**

 **Chapter 2: Missing You (guys)**

* * *

 _Her lips felt like heaven when interlocked with mine. So soft and just glorious. Her vermillion hair fell over her face and her nose crinkled up adorably. We were in my bed but nothing too extreme for our age. Both of us still fully clothed and sweaty. She laid on top of me, in control running her tanned fingers through my black hair._

 _Vanilla and cinnamon. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. She whispered my name and I almost moaned out loud. It was so fucking hot. I placed my hands underneath her skirt and on her bottom. She gasped in delight and rubbed both of her hands over my muscles. I was elated. The way she looked at me was so alluring. She gave me a hot, open mouthed kiss._

 _Her whole demeanor changed, her eyebrows became more angry? She said my name but not like the first time. She called me,"Dick," and not,"Richard." I looked up at her confused and upset that we had stopped our make out session. Her hands gripped onto my broad shoulders and she shook me constantly._

 _I wanted to scream for her to get the hell off of me but, she looks so damn hot when she's mad. Too bad she was mad at me. Did I bite her lip? Maybe I squeezed her ass too hard? I let her name escape my lips_ _questionably and then I heard laughter. It wasn't the sweet, captivating giggle that she usually made. It was the annoying, harsh sound of-_

"Tim! Why the fuck are you in my bedroom?" I shouted at him. I rubbed my eyes and glared at him, waiting for some sort of reply.

Tim doubled back in laughter. His black hair was slicked back and he had on a tuxedo.

He put a hand on the heart of his chest,"Oh, _Kory_! You're _so_ hot!"

I flushed a deep scarlet color. Had I really been talking while I was dreaming? And exactly how long has Tim been in my room? By the way he was screaming he was going to wake up Selina, Damain and Bruce.

I hushed him,"Would you keep it down."

"Why?" Tim had a lopsided grin on his face,"Because you want to go back to fucking Kory in your dreams?"

"I wasn't fucking her in my dreams! Why the hell are you even in my room?"

Tim hopped off of my king sized bed and stood up on the floor, scuffing his shoe. He twiddled his thumbs and I groaned impatiently. This morning was not a good start for me.

"Well you see, Bruce is throwing a ball and he said I had to go and that I had to bring a date. And then I got all pissed at him because he was only making me go and-"

"What the fuck do you want?" I said clearly irked. I could care less on Bruce making him go to one of his balls or meetings. He used to make me go to almost every single one of them.

"I need help with my date," Tim blurted out.

I'll admit, it was nice seeing him act like a regular teenaged boy instead of the shit headed brother he can be. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, a habit he picked up from me and scowled.

"Well?"

"Well, Bruce already arranged your date. Didn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but she's _so_ hot! And I figured since you bang these types of chicks and you dated Kory, that maybe you could lend me some tips?"

I stared at him for a minute, contemplating if what he just said was actually true. He looked up at me full of hope and I gave in.

"Just be yourself-"

He scoffed,"Bullshit. I want real advice."

"What do you-"

"How do I get in her pants?"

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Chloe Moth and she has long, luscious brown hair, big boobs-"

"Did you just say _Moth_?" I asked disbelievingly,"As in _Katrina Moth_?"

There was absolutely no way in hell that I was going to help Tim score with Kitten's bratty little sister. That was just a big no. Hopefully, she won't be a clingy slut like her older sister. Bruce forced me to go to one of his balls and Kitten was my date. Worst night of my life. It's best to leave questions unanswered.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Sorry little bro, you've just been vetoed," I said getting up out of the bed and stretched.

Tim groaned and headed for the door. I smirked at him, flattered that he came to me for advice. He'll be back soon. I turned my head slightly and checked the time. It was thirty minutes passed seven. I slugged over to the bathroom showered, brushed my teeth and angled my sunglasses on my face to perfection. My hair still had that messy intention that I just woke up and I didn't bother to put on any hair gel. Besides I gave all my gel to Tim, and I haven't worn any since the eighth grade.

I pulled my black and blue sweatshirt over my head and pulled up my grey jeans. With my bed still unmade, I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Alfred was making french toast and omelets. I actually sat down and ate. Alfred had told me that Tim didn't have to go to school today. Lucky bastard.

I caught a ride in the limousine with Bruce and Tim, the tension was unmentionable. Bruce talked on the phone for half of the ride there before giving Tim some of _his_ tips. As we stopped in front of Gotham High School, Bruce told me to have a good day and I gave Tim a thumbs up. A cheesy, cliche gesture but it made him smile nonetheless.

* * *

 **8:40 am**

 **Dr. Light's Class**

I saw her again, standing next to her friends, my ex-friends. Her red hair cascaded down the back of her purple T-shirt. I sat down in my usual seat in the back and already felt myself zoning out. I hear laughter and then a door slam. My eyes popped open and I saw Dr. Light pacing across the front of the room. He was giving the class a lecture about how we have to make a difference in our lives. I swear every adult says the same damn thing.

"This is your last week in my class. You only have three more days and then, you're all off to college. Well most of you are, and I want to tell you it's been a great honor having all of you in my class of twenty-fifteen," Dr. Light sighed dramatically and paused.

The class clapped and cheered. Probably because of the idea of summer vacation and not because of the teacher's speech. Dr. Light raised a hand to silence us and then continued,"Today will be your last day to work on your projects in class with your partner. You will have to turn it into me before nine o'clock tomorrow morning, understood?"

About half of the class even gave recognition of even being awake, not including myself. Tara raised a hand and waited patiently to be called on just like they teach you in elementary. She had blonde hair that stopped at the middle of her back and she had hazel eyes. She wore a camo spaghetti strap tank top with black cargo pants. Tara and Gar used to date and even went to prom together until he found out the she was cheating on him with Garth. Funny how everyone's either getting cheated on or is cheating on someone.

Dr. Light nodded at her, giving her permission to speak. "Are we allowed to turn our project in early?"

"Yes Tara, you may turn in your projects early. Just drop them on the table with all of the supplies. Any more questions?"

"Will we get extra credit if we do?" Tara asked, her hand no longer raised.

Dr. Light smacked his lips,"I'll have to think about it. However, you will lose points if your assignment isn't turned in on time."

Toni was a pale petite girl who had black hair with a red streak in it. Her eyes were carrying heavy eyeliner and mascara. Toni's style was similar to Rachel's and Jenny's. They all like to wear black and eyeliner. She raised her hand,"Mister Light?"

" _Doctor_ Light," he corrected her,"And yes?"

"My partner isn't here," Toni said in a British accent and smacked on a cinnamon stick of gum. Don't ask me how I know it's cinnamon.

"Well, I suppose you'd just have to carry on by yourself," Dr. Light shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well she always does this and I'm not doing the whole assignment by myself," Toni stated defiantly.

"Then you're going to fail, and this grade is worth thirty percent of it. Trust me darling, you have a B in my class right now, don't get a D and have to come back over the summer. That's not going to be very fun for either of us."

Jenny, a girl with bright pink dyed hair and pink contact lens, didn't even bother to raise her hand. "She's telling the truth, Kitten always leaves the day before a project is due, so she doesn't have to do it."

" _Kitten_?" Dr. Light asked sounding out every syllable and vowel. He looked up at his clock. Were teachers really this oblivious to what students were doing outside of the classroom? People have been calling Katrina "Kitten" since the sixth grade. Kitten was probably at Bruce's ball with Tim and her sister Chloe.

Jenny groaned and rolled her eyes,"Yeah, Katrina. She did the same thing to Kory last year."Toni nodded in agreement and Kory looked back at the sound of her name. Dr. Light faced her.

"Miss Anders, is this true?"

"Uh, yeah," The sound of her voice was soft and hesitant.

The teacher nodded and slowly walked over to her desk,"And who's class were you in?"

Kory kept her eyes on the floor,"Mr. Mod's."

"Ah," Dr. Light sighed in remembrance. He was an old British fellow with yellow, crooked teeth. Mr. Mod used to be the history teacher here until he got fired for sexual harassment of his students. At the mention of his name, it made few people uncomfortable. "Well, Toni, why don't you just pair up with another team and I'll include you in the grading process."

Toni nodded once more, satisfied and scooted her desk over towards Jenny and Isaiah. Dr. Light told us that we could continue working on our projects now that the situation is taken care of.

Gar walked over to me and pulled out some stuff from his camouflage book bag. He smiled a friendly smile at me and put a shoebox on my desk. It had twigs, sticks, leaves, red berries and pinecones inside. None of the items were glued down, I'm guessing that's what we're going to be doing today.

"Sorry," Gar muttered,"I couldn't go to DollarTree. My mom had made me hunt all this crap down in my backyard last night." He chuckled awkwardly, taking the objects out of the box.

I cleared my throat as Gar shuffled around some stuff in the box,"I'm just gonna go and get some crayons from the supply table." He simply nodded his head without looking up from whatever he was doing. I got up and walked over to the table where a couple of projects sat, already finished with. I grabbed the box of Crayola and walked back to my seat.

When I sat down Gar was already done glueing the twigs to the box and made little trees. I took the top of the box and colored the part blue as Gar kept working on whatever he was working on. "Mhm, yeah good idea," He mumbled distractedly.

Before I knew it, we were done and the bell had rung. I place our project on the table and it wasn't the neatest or the most creative, but we did alright. Dr. Light nodded in approval as I set the box down and left. Today wasn't a complete disaster. Yet.

* * *

 **12:04 pm**

 **Cafeteria**

You had your jocks, goths, cheerleaders, nerds, teacher's pets, and then there were the people who just didn't fit in and just sat on the floor. They still weren't there and you wouldn't find them here. They don't have a table to categorize themselves. I remember, too. Whether it was under the bleachers, in Mrs. Logan's minivan or in the front yard; It was always someplace different.

That's something I miss from them. It was the little things like that I'll always miss and yearn for again. I sat down at my usual table with my usual friends as they talked about how rich I was, someone's breast or some football game.

"So who do you think has the biggest boobs?"

I sighed, not again.

Johnny Rancid spoke up,"Definitely Kory, Kitten's boobs are fake as fuck."

"Yeah, I totally made it to third base with Kory Anders!"

"Oh, really now?" A voice came from behind me. I let my plastic spoon fall into my mashed potatoes.

I turned around and came face to face with the famous Kory Anders. Her hands were on her hips and her long hair was in a high ponytail. She raised an eyebrow, her gaze lingering on Roy. Roy's face turned as red as a beet and he couldn't look her in her emerald eyes.

Xavier, finding this highly amusing answered for Roy,"Oh yeah. He said and I quote,'There were handcuffs and everything'."

Johnny Rancid and Xavier Redd howled in laughter, knowing it wasn't true. Kory's face was not so amused. Those two must be so gullible to believe that Roy actually got together with her. Garth didn't crack a smile.

"Is this how you fools treat a lady?" Garth asked and the two clowns stopped laughing immediately. Garth showed a pearly white smile towards Kory and she rolled her eyes. Basically telling Garth to drop the act and that she was not interested.

"I think it's cute and all how you have a crush on me and everything, but don't be a coward and lie about me behind my back. And just a fyi, I can totally see your boner through those tight jogging pants," Kory said confidently and politely. I cracked a smile. That's my girl. Well she wasn't exactly my girl she used to be. I guess-

"Um, Dick?"

The guys howled in laughter and offered to give Kory a high five.

"Hm?" I asked still half way into my thoughts.

"Can I talk to you?"

The guys made a bunch of _oohs_ and _ahhs_ as I walked out of the lunch room with Kory. I could still hear their laughter as we exited the room. Once we were and appropriate distance away from the lunch room doors, she pushed me up against the walls.

"What is your problem?"

Her eyebrows gave signals that she was furious and upset. She took her hair out of her ponytail and combed it with her hand. She placed the scrunchy around her wrist and put her hands on her round hips.

Is it wrong to have an erection right now?

* * *

 **A/N: OOOHHH! Kory just served you! Um, okay so please review for another update and I mean it. I want a million reviews, okay? Okay. Next chapter: Ha, Chicks. Happy Holidays! Feel free to follow, favorite or review! Until next time, loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I heard it was going to be an early spring, yay! Oh guys, this is just the beginning of the story. Some real shit is about to happen I can't wait! . So, um, obviously I can't count but next time I mean it. ONE MILLION.**

 **Oh, and if you want some cheesy, fluffy romance, go check out: Sweet, Velvet Love! Rated T.**

 **There's nothing bad in this chapter but just for future stuff, this story is rated M for a reason. There is violence (Dick Kicking serious ass), Strong Language (You saw the first word of the first chapter), Sexual Scenes and References (You thought the opening to chapter two was bad?!), and me interrupting the story every now and then.**

 **Chapter Three: Ha, Chicks**

* * *

 **12:06 pm**

She looked at me expectingly as her hand still rested on her cocked hip. My eyes landed on her oh so kissable lips before drifting up back to her emerald eyes. I suddenly forgot what she was talking about and I actually didn't care anymore. She was standing right in front of me. She let out a huff or air and folded her arms instead. Her shoulders became slumped and her voice became a shaky whisper, as if she was embarrassed to be talking to me. _The_ _Dick Grayson_.

"Okay listen, that's not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," her voice was soft and hoarse.

She dropped the entire conversation completely and I was thankful for that. I didn't even know what the hell she was talking about in the first place. She went from being furious and pissed off to bashful and shy. Ha, chicks.

"Okay, what is it then?" I was kinda running on my lunchtime here.

"There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation and **(A/N: school comes along just to end it. Ha, oh forgive me. :3)** we're going to go on a trip. It's going to be me, you, Gar, Vic and Rachel. Since I'm going out of state for college and Rachel's goings out of country, we figured one more summer of friendship. One more summer of being the silly teenagers that once ate pizza everyday."

She got this crazy, dreamy far off look. I swear that's one of the reasons I fell in love with her. I smiled at her for considering me as her friend. Once we had ended, she and everyone else had been dissing me. I hadn't spoken to her civilly for two months. I was going to ask her what made her talk to me after all this time but, I didn't want to make this about us. She included me as a friend and that was enough for now. Only for now.

She looked at my smile and flushed a pink,"Look, it's not my idea. We're just going to take a trip and the gang wanted to include you."

Way to punch my confidence in the face. She saw my smile fade and rolled her orbs. I seriously had an impact on her which made me feel good for about a fourth of a second. She used to not use contractions and ask so many questions about our culture. I don't fucking know why I did it, but I did.

 **Flashback**

 _"Oh, come on! Don't be such a sour puss," Barbra pretended to pout._

 _She was still able to stand up. Actually she was swimming in my six feet pool. It was her, Roy, Garth, Xavier, Katrina, her followers and basically everyone except for Kory Anders. It was Bab's pool party and she didn't invite Kory, my girlfriend at the time. Since Babs was my best friend at the time I let her throw her party at my mansion and also let her invite whoever the fuck she wanted._

 _Still highschoolers, there was no beer or any other type of alcoholic drinks, no sex since we were only freshman and I wasn't that much of a playboy yet and there was hormones everywhere. The pool was crowded._

 _I was in my black and blue swim trunks with my feet in the water. She was in a bright yellow bikini and I had to admit she did look good. She pretended to pout and I laughed. She yanked on my leg and pulled me into the water._

 _I laughed some more and began to tread water. She stopped laughing, smiled, and moved in closer. Slowly, she placed her lips on mine and everyone of course, cheered. Her lips were cold, chapped and wet, nothing like Kory's. However, Kory wasn't in the pool. I really shouldn't be comparing them. I opened my eyes and realized that Kory was my girlfriend. Regret._

 _And the Babs got out of the pool. Water dripped off of her body and her boobs looked bigger than ever. She leaned over giving me a better view and helped me out of the pool, not that I needed help. She smirked as she saw me staring at her and licked her lips in response. It didn't make them any less chap._

 _"Do you want to go somewhere more private?"_

 _I struggled with the decision and she noticed. "No."_

 _She frowned before walking me over to the empty hot tub. Slowly she dipped herself in and pulled me in with her. She smirked and placed her back against the tile wall of the tub. People swam and dove into the pool without a care in the world. The jets felt good, and the warm water relaxed me._

 _She pulled me closer to her and poked her chapped lips out some more. Suddenly, her boobs were right in front of me and all I had to do was reach out and-no. Down boy. She put her arms behind her and untied her top piece._

 _"All you have to do is say you want me. She's not here, you know."_

 _Temptation. I felt her up and her tits were firm and large. She snorted and wrapped her leg around my hip. I fucking gave in and whispered._

 _"I want you, Babs."_

 _Her yellow top floated on the top of the water and my face went straight to her breasts. It felt so damn good, but the water felt better. I shivered as her cold finger grabbed me underneath my trunks. Her cold lips crashed on top of my and our tongues dance. Our noses bumped against each other the fist few times we kissed. She smelled like chlorine and salt._

 _I squeezed her ass and felt the tight small bottom piece of her bathing suit and so desperately wanted it to come off. She sat on my lap and I ran my tongue against her wet lips. And then, glass shattered._

 _There was Kory in shorts and a tank top, with glasses of lemonade on the cement. Her hair was in a side pony tail and she had on the necklace that I gave her. Kory isn't here my ass. Her eyes were wide and she put the two pieces together quickly. Regret. Regret. Regret and shame._

 _"Wh-what are you-How could you," she sniffed and just blinked at her. Shit, I was making her cry._

 _Babs laughed out and soon everyone in the pool joined in. I just blinked._

 _She ran off and Roy called out to her,"What? No lemonade for me, babe?"_

 _"What a loser," Babs muttered and I wanted my girlfriend back. Then, Bab's bottom piece floated to the top of the hot tub. I had a naked, popular girl on my lap in my hot tub just outside of my mansion. I felt a wave of regret for about two minutes before my hand squeezed her soft ass and her tits pushed up on my chest._

 **End Flashback**

Oh yeah, now I remember. I did it because I'm a fucking asshole.

The bell rung and Kory turned to walk away. I grabbed her wrist to stop her and she yanked it away from me.

"What do you want?"

You. "So, does this mean we're friends?"

"No, it means that our other friends want to give you a chance to remember who we were as a squad and get together before we have to split up and move on. It means that you were and still are an asshole and they're trying to forgive you. It means that we're going to have to grow up and move the hell on. It means that-"

"I was a bastard and messed up and lost you and now I have no chance of ever getting you back? That I thought being popular and rich was better than having real friends? I know, Kory, I fucked up."

She gave me a wry smile,"Yep."

And with that she walked to class and I am now determined to get her back no matter what it takes.

* * *

 **7:45 pm**

Drills was a bitch. School was a bitch. Kitten was a bitch and life was a bitch. The air was freezing cold this morning out on the field. The cheerleaders didn't even come out in their miniskirts earlier that morning. Before and after school practices on the same day. How the hell were we supposed to finish our homework and why the hell did they give us homework on the last week of school anyways?

Screaming and shouting. I could barely hear my own thoughts as I stepped out onto the field. Obnoxious cheers, the blaring sound of a whistle and cursing. My name was being screamed by most of the people on the stands.

It was a clash of blue and green; Gotham High school against Bludhaven High school. A normal guy's eyes would be scanning the top of one a cheerleader's cleavage. But, me? My eyes were scanning the bleachers for Kory. No luck of any bush of saffron, fiery hair. No spot of emerald , green eyes nor an adorable dimple. Catching and running up and down the field until someone was shoved and toppled onto the grassy ground.

I barely got any rest because my head was so distracted.

Kory, and her super strength, had me cornered. Her hair was in captivating curls, her soft voice was speaking towards me and her hands on her perfectly round hips. I couldn't help myself. She's so pretty when she's angry. She's so pretty when she isn't angry too. Since I have been with her, she definitely has grown. Damn.

"For the last time Grayson, get your head out of the damn clouds!"

Throwing, running, teasing. Sweat dripped down my face as I caught and made a variety of touchdowns distractedly. Cheers and chants. All stuff I've heard before. Both teams were tied and I had high confidence that we were going to win.

Buzzing noises. More cheers. More rants and chants. Blaring whistles and the moon hid behind a cloud. The score board flickered and some guy disabled his shoulder from falling on the ground wrongly.

We won. Not by much, but we still won. We won our last game.

We drunk Gatorade and some cheerleader flashed her boobs. No more Gatorade for her.

Applause and excitement ran through us as we had won our very last game at Gotham High School. Man, Bludhaven was pissed off. Xavier invited us all to this party and I saw Vic exit towards the parking lot. It was probably not a good idea to go with Xavier and Roy considering that they were all planning to get drunk. Vic had done the right thing because wherever he was, Kory was probably there too. They were friends after all.

Everything became hazy and the dances sped up.

I can't even remember dancing or arriving anywhere.

Thumping music that was too loud.

It was too fucking hot and humid.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn you, Dick. Making Kory cry like that. Shout out to anyone who sung the Phineas and Ferb reference. ^.^**

 **This one was shorter but don't worry, up next is graduation! *Pomp and Circumstance plays in the background* Please review for more and I will try to have it up ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: See, I didn't procrastinate. *applause* *.* For me? *.***

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **7:23 am**

I opened my eyes to find three faces in my room. Not again. Not today, at least.

"Wake up, sleepy head," I heard Selina whisper teasingly.

I sat up quickly, looking around the room. I sighed a sigh of relief knowing that I didn't have any, um, "girls" in my room. Not counting Selina.

"Dick, get up," I heard Bruce tell me sternly.

"Aw, go easy on him. Today's his big day," Selina gave Bruce's shoulder a squeeze and winked at me.

Bruce muttered something. "Yeah, yeah, we want to talk with you."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to knock first?" I asked irritated.

"We did."

"I mean when I'm actually conscious," I said sarcastically.

"It's important," Selina sang which made it seem a lot more unimportant.

"Listen, we've noticed how focused you've become and how much you've grown into a young man-"

"You had to tell me this at seven thirty in the morning?" I asked crankily.

"Dick," Bruce warned so I let him have his speech. "We think that you're ready to go ahead and move out and into college." You're eighteen, afterall."

"I haven't heard from any of the colleges, yet," I sighed. Psh, it's not like I want to stay here any longer.

He looked at Selina and reached into his pocket and handed me an opened envelope with my name on it.

I snatched it from him angrily,"You opened it!"

He chucked and Selina ruffled my hair. I read it over and over. It was a scholarship to Gotham University.

"Gee, isn't this moving fast," I whispered.

"Sure is," Bruce agreed and they, him and Selina, walked out of my room. The door opened and Tim was there with his ear on the door.

"'Sup _dick_!" He shouted as he jumped on my bed. (See how that's a lower case "d"? Yeah.)

"Tim! Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Language," Selina said deadpanned. She was the one who normally heard us cuss each other out.

" _So_ ," he drew out the word getting under the covers beside me,"Can I get your room?"

I groaned and got my clothes that I was wearing and closed the bathroom door. It was a little thing called privacy. I heard Selina's voice as she told me to take a shower. I put on some white strips and ran the water for the shower and took about thirty minutes in there. It wasn't like I was rushed now that I had gotten up early.

I got dressed and opened the bathroom door to find Selina there sitting on my now made bed.

"This is a reminder," she told me,"You have to be at the school early today. Eight thirty."

"Dammit," I muttered and threw my sunglasses on after checking the time. Breakfast was downstairs. There was waffles and eggs. Bacon and hash-browns. I looked guiltily up at Alfred who had prepared all of this and just took a bagel from the table. God knows I wouldn't be able to eat all of it or even a reasonable portion of it.

He nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Al. You're the best," I said running out of the house and into my car.

Today was graduation day, also known as, the last day of high school. After this day, everyone would have to move onto the next part of our lives. The parking lot was packed of vehicles and buses. Everyone seriously decided to drive to school. I haven't heard from Kory or any of the others since I found her with the football team. As I know today is the last day which means I'm supposed to meet with them in the back parking lot. So maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to drive my car today if everyone was going to be riding in the minivan. Well, you never know, this could've been some prank or something.

"Shit," I muttered as I dropped my bagel on my thigh. I forgot about the speed bump. I reached into the glove department and searched for a napkin. Great. It was actually empty. I wiped some of the cream cheese off of my pants and parked my car, annoyed. I stuck my finger in my mouth to wipe off some of the cream cheese and it was so good. Yep, this was one of the most important days of my life.

* * *

 **8:34 am**

It was going to be a half day for all of the seniors, poor Tim. I walked into the classroom to find everyone wearing their academic dresses and caps. Dr. Light passed me my graduation stuff and went back to his desk, typing on the computer. The gown covered the light stain that was on my dark jeans.

I saw Kory, wearing a green dress with sandals. She was talking to Rachel and Kole. Rachel still wore all black. She had on under her gown a black turtle neck and black jeans. It had to be at least eighty degrees. Kole had on a pink dress, a darker, more natural shade than Karina's and Gar wore a suit and a green tie. I walked over to them.

"Hey," I greeted them.

Kole looked at me up and down, judging me. Kory whispered something to her and Kole shrugged and smiled shyly.

"You look beautiful," I complimented Kory.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," Kory responded. Kole walked over to Gar to talk to him.

"I brought my own car-"

"Why?" Kory asked me.

"Because I didn't know if you guys were actually serious," I said looking from her to Rachel.

"We're as serious as serious gets," Rachel told me and then looked at Kory. It was like they were having a silent conversation that I couldn't understand. How rude.

"You're coming, right?" Kory asked and then looked at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes of hers. It was like freshman year all over again. Falling in love and meeting new people you've already met. Bizarre, right?

"Of course I am," I said softly. Rachel smirked and Kory showed me her pearly whites. It was time to line up and walk out to the stage and grab that paper and then move on. I could already hear "Pomp and Circumstance" through the auditorium walls. The teachers lined us up in alphabetical order and I saw Kory walk up to the front along with Karen (Beecher).

I held my breath and it was over in a flash. I saw Bruce, Selina, Tim and Alfred giving me a standing ovation when the announcer called my name to get my certificate. Paparazzi flashed their bright lights and asked me questions as if I could answer them from the stage. There you had it. Class of 2015.

Everyone threw their caps in the air, not bothering to catch them, and we departed. Well, almost all of us. I saw Rachel, Kory and Vic talking to Gar's mom. My view of them was blocked and I looked up slightly to see Bruce standing there with Selina under his arm. He held out his hand for me to shake which I did.

"Come on, Dick, so we can have this celebration dinner!" Tim whined.

"About that," I chuckled nervously as Bruce looked at me disapprovingly,"I'm not going to make it to dinner tonight, sorry."

"Dick," Bruce warned.

"Let him go, he's living his life," Selina said and Alfred nodded, agreeing.

Tim shrugged,"More food for me." He looked around and spotted Kory.

"Oh, and I'm not gonna be here for about the whole summer," I told Bruce and he shook his head firmly.

"Now, that's something you absolutely cannot do. You're going to work at the company with me. Where are you even going?"

"Why don't you just trust me for once? I'm finally doing something for myself as starting off my life and you won't let me," I retorted.

"Honey, he does have a point," Selina said looking at me then Bruce.

"If I may interject Master Bruce, the boy is now eighteen and has shown himself responsible," Alfred spoke winking at me and I smiled at him gratefully.

"Don't do anything stupid," Bruce sighed before he warned me. Man was he a sucker for women, or what?

I grinned at him appreciatively,"Thanks," and I took my car key off of the key ring and threw him the car key.

"Dick!"

Barbra rolled up to me in her wheelchair,"Hey, don't you look handsome."

"Well, hello, Miss Gordon," Alfred greeted her followed by Selina.

I looked down to see her. She was wearing a dark blue, floor length dress.

"Thanks, where's Xavier?" I said awkwardly. I really didn't care where the bastard was.

"Who? Oh, are these the people you're going to go out with?" My stepmom interjected.

"Selina, please?" I groaned and she put her hands up surrendering, backing up slowly.

"Sure thing, honey. You kids have fun now!" They left me to talk to Barbra alone.

"Oh, he cheated on me," Barbra said smiling as soon as my family left us alone.

"What goes around comes around," I muttered hoping she didn't hear me.

"Well, I guess I deserved that," she laughed. "I hope you can forgive me."

"What?"

"I really am sorry about what happened. Maybe we can be friends?" Babs asked hopefully.

"Well, um-"

"I know what I did was bad," Barbra pouted her lips and I found my eyes drifting to her lips and back up to her eyes. She rolled closer in her wheelchair. "I also know how lonely you get," she said in a more seductive tone.

"B-Babs?" I stuttered idiotically.

"So I was hoping you could give me another chance. We'll date for the whole summer and then we'll think about it. It's not like you've got anything better to do," Babs offered.

"Actually, I have plans," I said a little more rudely than I expected.

She scoffed,"Oh, really? With who, Kory?"

"Yep," I said trying not to sound too rude. The way she spat Kory's name made me gag inside.

"Dick," she sighed my name defeated.

I felt bad about declining Barbra's offer but, I actually had a chance. A chance to get everything that once brought me happiness back and now the person I thought I loved is asking me for another chance. The person who cheated on me and kicked me to the dirt is begging for my forgiveness.

"Look, I know all about second chances. Trust me, I'm trying to get another chance at someone I let slip through _my_ fingers."

She nodded,"I'm sorry about all those nasty rumors everyone gossiped about. That stuff was just high school crap, I guess," She shrugged her shoulders,"I just had to admit that before we went on. I know how hard it must be on you because, you know, you're famous and, well, I thought that was what I wanted. It wasn't what I wanted, I know what I want."

"I hope you know what you need."

"A second chance?"

"No. We both need that. You need something or someone to aim for. A goal."

"I have my goal. It's you." She said glumly. I got nervous and my hand found my way to the back of my neck. She smiled shyly,"Friends?"

Oh God, that's a relief. I thought, _wow_. Dammit Babs, she did that on purpose. I could tell by the way she smirked and laughed at me. She stuck her tongue at me and put her number in my phone. And, well, it was all over. While my phone was out, I checked the time and panic attacked my face. I gave Babs one last wave and took off to the back parking lot.

"Dick, wait!" she called out to me.

I jogged back to her one more time,"What is it?"

"Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously.

I didn't know if I was supposed to tell anyone else or not. The day Kory first said something about it Wally knew about it and I thing Kole knew too. However, when I brought up the subject in class, Gar started whispering about it. I don't know if he was whispering because it was a secret or if he was just being idiotic. I actually didn't know.

"Dick?"

I turned around and Kory was still in that gorgeous green dress of hers that hugged every curve in the right places and her red hair was in a messy bun. She looked comfortable and relaxed. I reached over and undid her bun and let it fall loose. I loved it when it was out. I just couldn't help myself. It cascaded downwards in amazing saffron curls.

"What are you doing?" Kory asked frustratedly.

"Sorry I just-"

"Hi, again," Babs said bluntly and she stuck out her hand for Kory to shake.

"Yeah," Kory looked down at Babs, not even bothering to shake her hand. I can't blame her, she and Babs didn't exactly leave on a good note. "Sorry to interrupt you and your boyfriend but we have to go. That is if he is going."

"Boyfriend? What, no, it not like that!" I tried to convince her. Great, now Kory thinks I'm dating Babs.

"Call me later Dick," Babs nodded and rolled her wheelchair down the small sidewalk.

* * *

 **8:42 am**

Kory grabbed my hand which was soft and warm. She muttered something inaudible, tugged and pulled me until we walked up in the minivan. She looked so cute and relaxed with her long hair down. Everyone was standing out of the vehicle while Gar's mom spoke to them about the dangers of the road.

Mrs. Logan was a very slim woman with a warm mocha hair color. She had wrinkles in the creases of her hazel eyes and a worried facial expression. Gar's mom had a dark green pencil skirt with no hips to curve it and a loose white blouse and bright red lipstick. What she wore was so bright and relaxing yet she was so worried and anxious. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her french manicured hand laid on her chest that rose rapidly.

"And please, do not pick up any hitch-hikers, okay baby? And you all are way too young for, you know," She said in a shaky voice.

Gar groaned,"I know, I know. And we'll all contribute to the gas money and be back before August even comes close to starting, okay? I promise."

There was no sign of his dad or any other siblings of his. Just them. She pulled him into a sloppy hug and planted a kiss on his forehead, leaving a stain of red lipstick that Gar desperately tried to wipe off.

"Alright, Garfield. And all of your parents are okay with this trip?" She asked apprehensively.

Rachel shrugged and Vic nodded and pointed somewhere off into the crowd. Probably at his parents. Mrs. Logan looked at me and Kory.

"Oh, and we have the lovely young couple right here."

Kory shifted her feet awkwardly,"We're not a couple anymore."

The lady gasped and glanced me over. "Well, I'm sorry for whatever reason you decided to end the relationship. There's a reason for everything. Um, and you, Dick Grayson. Have you gotten permission from your parents-"

"My guardian? Yeah, sure." I lifted up a small Nike bag that held a flashlight, boxers, an extra shirt, toothbrush, my wallet, socks and moon-pies. You never know.

She seemed extremely uneasy,"And you're sure that nap-sack has everything you could possibly need? What about your pajamas? Or your contact lens in case you forget your glasses?"

"But I don't wear glasses," I said confused. Was it just me or was this lady insane.

Gar whined,"Mom."

"Okay, okay. Where are you kids going again? I need to type it in my emergency phone," She tensely patted down her skirt for pockets and began rummaging in her purse for her missing item. Gar put a hand behind his neck nervously and dragged his mom away from the van to speak with her privately. Mr. and Mrs. Stone came to bid us farewell and Arella came to kiss Rachel on the cheek.

With one last wave, Mrs. Logan shouted out to us from a distance,"Be safe!"

We climbed into the seats. The radio was blasting and I was welcomed by everyone.

"Let's get this party started!" Gar shouted from the seat. Funny how he can switch from being a 'momma's boy' to the 'party animal' mode in seconds.

"For the last damn time, shut the fuck up, Gar!" Rachel's hissed at him. He turned the radio up louder to block her out and he started singing. Soon we all were. Weirdos.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next chapter we'll see where the heck they're going and more. Aw, Gar's mom is so cute. Until Next Time, loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: mujer misteriosa, of course there's gonna be a jealous Richard. I'd kill myself if there wasn't. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Hour 1; Day 1**

 **Gotham, New York**

 **Eighty Degrees Fahrenheit with No A/C**

 **9:00 AM**

Gar sat in the driver's seat and Rachel in the passenger's seat. She had the window rolled down and her seat leaned back. Her purple hair was frizzy and puffy yet she still wore a long-sleeved turtle neck.

It was me, Kory and Vic who sat squashed in the backseat. Gar was on Taylor Swift song number six and Kory was struggling to sing along. I was so damn hot in here that I can see why she was struggling. Instead, she just hummed the tune and played with the edges of her hair. Her hair was also frizzy and crinkled with curls.

"Gar, slow down," Rachel said glancing at the speed limit that was coming up.

"Stop being such a buzzkill, Rae. I'm a pro at driving."

She gritted her teeth together,"Don't call me that."

Gar rolled his eyes and blew it off. Telling her that he "Shakes It Off".

The first time I saw her I was so damn smitten.

She was the bubbly, innocent new girl who needed help finding her next class and I was the bastard playboy who wanted to steal her virginity. That was three fucking years ago and now, I don't even care about sex. She's now eighteen like me and she makes me feel things I never thought I could even feel. Sex isn't all I see when I look at her like half of the male population does. I just want to hold her close and tell her that i love her so damn much when she's around me I can barely breathe. That she's constantly on my mind and I have no control when I'm near her. It scares the shit out of me. She scares the shit out of me and it hurts so fucking much.

I was such a wimp that I keep thinking when I wake up tomorrow she's not going to be here or someone else is going to capture her heart. She can scare me shitless and all she has to do is blink. I admit it, I'm in love. But she most likely doesn't love me anymore. It hurts so damn much. I have to fucking be in control or I'll shit bricks. Yes, I'm in love with her but I still fuck other girls. I am a playboy and a multi-billionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises. I've fucked Barbra, Katrina, Jenny, Tara, and a bunch of other girls I can't remember the names of.

Okay, well, Katrina and I didn't fuck. I let her blow me and she is an expert at sucking. There was no way in hell that I was going to fuck her. It was bad enough she was making cat noises as she did it.

I've been sitting in this vehicle for at least five minutes and I was rock hard from watching Kory shift around in her seat. She closed her eyes and placed her hands behind her head in an attempt to relax. Fuck, I'm such a pervert. The was she arched her back was _damn_. I could feel my face heating up so I turned away from her and placed my head on the cool glass window. Trying to calm myself down.

It was eighty degrees and it was pouring down rain. So it was a mixture of hot and cold outside while everyone else was burning up in here. We couldn't roll down the window or the rain would get inside of the minivan and the fucking air conditioner doesn't work.b I put my head on the back of my seat and tried to block out the Taylor Swift song that Gar was annoyingly singing to. I closed my eyes and desperately tried to get my mind off of her. Especially the gutter part of my mind.

Rachel looked in the review mirror and told Gar to pullover. "There's a cop trying to get passes you.

Gar checked the mirror as well before he lightly laughed. "Oh, Rae, that's not a cop. That's a-"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"I'm starving, how much longer?" Vic whined as his stomach rumbled. It was amusing to see such a huge jock whine.

Rachel turned around to snap at him,"It's only been ten minutes. Get a damn snack!"

"Yo, Vic! Can you throw me one to?"

"You idiot! Pullover!" Rachel shouted at him and attempted to grab the steering wheel.

"There's nothing good in here," Victor groaned and slumped in his seat.

Kory opened her eyes and nervously glanced at the two. She then twisted around in her seat leaving me a perfect view of her pristine white panties. She looked out of the rear window in the trunk and then quickly sat down. A siren was heard in the distance.

"Um Gar?" Kory asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Kor?"

"Pullover, that's an undercover police car," Kory said apprehensively, reminding me of Mrs. Logan and her anxiety.

In a no parking zone, Gar quickly pulled over and Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose. Gar cut the engine off and saw the officer park in front of them. It was a Caucasian male who had brown shaggy hair. He looked rather in his young twenties.

Vic turned towards him and said,"Quick, turn on that Grayson charm of yours."

I rolled my eyes because my Grayson charm was always on. The man used his knuckle to knock on the driver's window. He had on shades and was getting soaked out there. Guy must've taken his job seriously. He was over weight, like most police officers from eating donuts, and had long orange hair. Only one window worked and so Gar opened the whole door.

He said in a very polite tone that they teach you to use when you're speaking to someone important. "Is there a problem, officer..," Gar glanced at the guy's badge,"Lieutenant?"

Officer Lieutenant ignored the question in Gar's voice. "Did you not see me knocking on the window glass?"

"Uh, yeah, I saw you but our window doesn't work. Only the-"

"Then I'm going to have to ask for all participants in this vehicle to evacuate immediately," The officer said in a commanding voice.

Rachel groaned and put her hood up in preparation for the weather. "But, dude, it's raining cats and dogs out there," Gar whined.

"That's an order!" His voice boomed.

The young adult sighed and complained. They slid the doors opened and stepped out one by one. The police officer looked surprised to see Dick Grayson step out of the can and tried to cover his astounding glance. I assisted Kory get out of the van in her emerald dress even though she didn't need my help. Once her soft hand came in contact with mine I shuddered. She made me feel so damn good and it was pouring rain outside.

She shivered when she stood completely in the rain and I felt my blood boil as I saw Officer Lieutenant, or whatever the hell his name was, stare at Kory. Her dress stuck to her like glue and her hair was no longer frizzy as it was soaked. Her curls bounced out of her hair and her heels were thrown in the trunk for a pair of flats. The officer walked passes the driver and the passenger, walked passed the jock eating a rice crispy treat and passed the celebrity, me, and stood in front of Kory.

Kory giggled nervously under his stare,"Uh, can I help you officer?"

His orange shaggy hair stuck to his face and he cracked his fat knuckles. His voice lost its commanding boom and he said in a quivering voice,"I'm going to have to pat you down, check you for weapons, drugs and anything else that might be against the law."

"Like hell you are," I snapped.

Like I was letting this fool even think about putting his hands on her. God knows she doesn't have any weapons and he knew it too. He was just like all the other guys, wanted to put their hands on her and take advantage of that. Rachel scowled and glared at me. Silently telling me to back the fuck down. Did this goon, this freak know who I was? How the hell did his fat ass even get this job?

His eyes snapped towards me and I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to have to ask you to remove your sunglasses, sir. It's not sunny out and your being checked for anything illegal."

"I could ask you to take your sunglasses off too. I know it isn't fucking sunny outside."

"My partner and I have loaded guns and tasers that we are permitted to use if provoked enough. Please, allow me to do my job and I will refrain from having to bring you all downtown."

He and his tight ass pants took out his taser and I couldn't give less a damn. He took off his gloves and slid them on Kory's hips. He instantly flushed red and rubbed a hand over her ass. He smirked dreamily and you'd have to be fucking blind to not see his bulge. He wasn't even fucking patting her down, his hands were sliding up and down her sides. The officer stared hungrily at her breasts and I just about lost it,. No, I did lose it. In less than two point three seconds, my fist was on his nose. A loud crunching sound was heard and it wasn't Vic eating his snack.

"What an asshole," Rachel spat as she opened the driver's seat door. "You alright, Kor?"

Kory didn't reply. She was staring at me. At me. Then back down at the officer who's nose was bleeding furiously. He sat on the cemented pavement cradling his nose. This bastard just convinced me he wasn't a real cop and I smirked, knowing the truth. I don't know why I got jealous over him but, any guy that could possibly take Kory away from me, except Gar and Vic, I was ready to murder.

"Richard, you ass, you just assaulted a police officer!" Kory shouted at me panicked. She put her hands on top of her head and paced around slowly, unsure of what to do. The man used the minivan to assist him getting up and I pushed his sorry ass back down. I was going to break his motherfucking face. She should be fucking thanking me. Shit, I couldn't stay mad at her for two whole seconds. Her face was pleading and I decided that I wouldn't kill this dude.

"Kory, he's not a real police officer."

"You should listen to your temporary girlfriend, she's telling the truth. You just assaulted a police officer and now I'm locking all five of you up."

"You fucking moron. You're not a real police officer, who's name is fucking lieutenant? I took one glance and I now that one, there's no one else in that fake ass police car of yours. Two, _you_ assaulted the lady who was convince that you were a real police officer and three, I'm _the_ Dick Grayson. I have Bruce Wayne and Commissioner Gordon on speed dial to my iPhone fucking 6s. If anything it's you who's going to be locked up you retarded son of a bitch.

"I could have the media all over your fat ass. You're making us stand out in the damn rain and it's like ninety fucking degrees out here. You touched _my girlfriend_ inappropriately and you're delaying our fucking trip. Before _I_ fucking call the cops, get your ass out of our way and apologize to each and everyone of us."

He shifted uncomfortably and muttered,"Sorry."

Kory gasped and the "officer's" eyes looked at her with regret. Vic and Gar shook there head's in shame and stepped back into the vehicle. A small crowd filled the no parking zone lot and I saw about three fucking cameras flash. Utterly embarrassed, the fat nerd climbed into his car and sped off. I prayed that they got a snap of his license plate and not my gorgeous face. Rachel sat in the front seat and there was no objection whatsoever. The rest of us climbed in and Kory shifted nervously in her seat again.

I was still rock hard and her dress clung to her tightly, going over every curve she had. Her once knee length dress looked thigh length and I was so aroused. Her knee was touching mine and she sighed and closed her eyes. She was probably tired and cold.

Well, there was no air conditioner but there was heat. And it actually wasn't that bad even though we were all soaking wet and hungry and the our clothes were wrinkling up. Yes, the air conditioner was broken but the heat still worked. And I feel like our friendship was broken but maybe, we could make it work.

* * *

 **Hour 3; Day 1**

 **Gotham, New York**

 **Taco Bell Drive Thru**

 **10:00 AM**

Vic climbed up from the back seat to where Rachel was sitting and spoke into the ajar door. Rachel squirmed and desperately tried to get his heavy ass off of her.

"Vic, just tell me what you want."

 _"Is that all?"_ The static voice from the speaker asked impatiently.

"No, I would like your Doritos Supreme taco with four soft tacos and a large Dr. Pepper."

"Damn, that's a lot of meat,"Gar complained.

Rachel glared at him. "Dick, give me your wallet." Gar gulped and slumped down in his chair as Vic sat back down. I looked at Rachel's twitching eye in the rear-view mirror. She looked like she was about to murder someone. I understand that I was the billionaire in the minivan and that Gar had pissed her off but she didn't have to be such a bitch about it. "Now."

Her eyes caught mine in a menacing glare through the mirror. Damn, objects really are closer than they appear. I dug into my Nike bag and pulled out my black leather wallet. "How much?"

"Does it look like I know yet? Give me the damn wallet!" Rachel snapped and I quickly threw it to her. Geez.

 _"Your total is forty six fifty, next window please."_

Rachel slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. It must be because she was the one driving the first hour. Slowly, she eased up to the next window and opened the door again. This minivan needed some serious repairs.

The lady at the window was Tara and she was smacking on a cider colored piece of gum. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Rachel and Gar. Her cheeks were tinted with pink like she was embarrassed of her occupation. Well, it's better than working at McDonald's I guess. Like I said, I fucked Tara. I wouldn't say it was a good fuck, but it wasn't terrible either.

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, hey Tara," Rachel muttered.

"Tara, how are you?" Gar asked with a sudden interest in his ex-girlfriend.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Just going wherever the wind takes me, you know?"

She nodded and blew a bubble in her gum. She probably couldn't see me, Kory or Vic but, we all saw her small smile. It was a sad, barely noticeable smile that we all somehow noticed. And we all noticed how we noticed which was extremely weird. Maybe, just maybe, she was going through what I was going through. We cheated on the person we were dating and now we realize that we are actually in love with them.

"How's Garth?" Gar blurted out. Rachel casted a glance his was and I saw from the angle I was sitting in that it wasn't a glare and it wasn't harsh. The question seemed to take Tara by surprise and she lost her composure for a second.

"Oh, he's great," She lied. Her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence.

Everyone knew she was lying and the we heard the tinniest confession. "I miss you." It was so quiet and so awkward and you could hear Gar swallow the lump in his throat. It was now too hot in here and there still was no air conditioning. The sun was blaring through the glass and the rain slowed down to a light drizzle.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything," Rachel whispered loud enough for all of us to hear,"But I think I heard Vic's stomach growl. We're hungry and we ordered so where is our tacos?"

Tara stood there for another minute before she registered what Rachel said. "Vic's there? Who else is there?" Her voice sounded even more humiliated than before. Trying to see who else heard her confession of love to Gar.

She tried to look behind Rachel's head to see our faces in the backseat and Rachel opened the door and said in a louder voice,"The tacos, Tara. Get the damn tacos."

Obeying Rachel's hasty command, she came back with three large paper bags with food inside of them. Tara leaned farther into the window and went back to get the drinks. She came back with a large cup holder and passed them out one by one.

"Why didn't you just roll down the window?"

"Window's broken. Um, I believe we ordered some hot sauce too," Rachel said checking her bag,"And we're going to need some extra napkins."

"Yeah, sure," Tara turned around only to come back a minute later. Rachel handed her a fifty dollar bill from my wallet and Tara gave her my change.

"Yep, and it's me, Gar, Vic, Kory and Dick." Rachel slammed the door and I saw Tara's mouth drop open. I could almost hear her questioning my name. _'The Dick Grayson?' 'The one I let fuck me while I was still dating Gar?'_ Yes and yes which is all true.

Rachel pulled off and Vic cursed as he took a sip out of his cup. "This isn't Dr. Pepper. This is fucking Mountain Dew!"

"You should've said something while I was at the window. Eat and I just might let you get a sip of my Coca Cola."

It was obvious Rachel didn't like Tara and I guess one could say she didn't like anyone. Which is not true no matter how true it seems. I mean, I guess you could say she hates people because people are manipulating bastards who only say things to get what they, I mean, we want. But in reality, there will only be people who you hate the least and we call those people friends.

Yes I'm an asshole, yes I'm a bastard playboy. Yes, I'm in love with Korina Stella Anders. I'm in love with her so damn much that it fucking hurts. I want to wake up next to her every damn morning and go to sleep beside her every damn night. And I'm going to make sure she becomes fucking Mrs. Richard Grayson even if it kills me.

* * *

 **A/N: It says hour 3 because they spent extra time with "officer lieutenant". Ooh, jealous Richard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Remember not to forget that this story is rated M for future lemony goodness. Pun intended.**

 **titantica: Gracias amor por el comentario! Me alegro de que estes disfrutando de ella y lo siento por cualquier confusion. y celoso Richard.**

* * *

 **Day 1; Hour 4.**

 **Noon**

 **Blüdhaven, New York**

"I have to take a shit."

I groaned and looked back from the passenger seat. Me and Gar had switched positions and Rachel had insisted on staying in the driver's seat. We just passed the last exit and we're heading towards the interstate. Gar groaned and held his groin.

Rachel rolled her eyes and she continued to apply on mascara.

The drizzling had finally come to a halt and the sun came from behind the clouds. It literally felt like it was a thousand degrees outside. There were still puddles on the ground and the air had a thick smell of faded, sweet rain. Our clothes had air dried and wrinkled up completely. The leather seats peeled even more than they already had in the first place and there was dried mud on the carpet to the van. Mrs. Logan was going to kill us.

"Yeah, I think I have to go too," Vic said from behind me. Rachel groaned clearly annoyed. I turned around to face Kory and she was staring directly at me. She flushed a rosy pink and she averted her eyes as soon as they met mine. She was absolutely adorable. I turned back around and decided to let her check me out. Gar kicked the back of Rachel's seat and she seethed.

"Gar, you're this close to getting smacked," Rachel held two fingers closely together to emphasize her statement.

"Smacked where, Rae?" He arched his eyebrow and wiggled them up and down trying to flirt. His attempt failed mercilessly. Rachel dropped her mascara dramatically.

She pulled over at the side of the road close to a patch of evergreen trees. With the rest areas being the other way we couldn't exactly make a U-turn on the interstate. The tires rolled over pebbles and rocks causing the van to vibrate. She shifted the vehicle to a stop and opened the door with a loud huff.

Gar quickly unbuckled his seat belt and attempted to get away from Rachel as soon as possible. He failed mercilessly again. She quickly slid the door open and gave him a smack across his tanned face. He sat there stupidly and I wanted to laugh so badly. You could see the hand print Rachel left on his face.

She practically snarled at him,"Don't ever call me Rae, _Garfield_ , ever. Do I make myself clear?"

He gulped and flushed a scarlet. I had to try extra hard to muffle my laughter as did Vic. Her face was so close to his he was forced to look her in her naturally amethyst eyes that weren't fully mascaraed and he nodded his head dumbly.

"Crystal."

She pointed towards the woods of evergreen and looked between Gar and Vic,"Go pee. Now."

Vic looked at her baffled,"Are you for real? I ain't going in there. Besides, there's no toilet paper." Victor looked outside of the glass and shook his head constantly.

Gar nodded in agreement,"Yeah, and I said I had to take a shit, not pee."

Some crazy stuff Taco Bell can do to you. Kory didn't look the least bit disgusted. They had to be really close to be able to discuss what happens in the bathroom and not be grossed out. The look in her eyes told them that she wasn't playing around. I never knew she could be such a bitch. They must have hit a soft spot in her or maybe she was always like this. I wouldn't know. I was gone out of their lives for three fucking years.

The two bozos quickly slid the door open and sprinted towards the trees. Kory got out to stretch her long legs and I thought I'd get out too.

Rachel went back inside of the van to finish applying her eyeliner or whatever while me and Kory continued to lean against the van door.

A breeze rustled through her long saffron hair and picked it up. The rain water must have crinkled it up and her smile lit up my heart. It was a comfortable silence for once and not awkward. Her body radiated a honey glow as she faced towards the clouds. Even though her dress was wrinkled and she wasn't wearing make up, she was the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever seen.

And I couldn't fucking have her because I was such a prick. I screwed up everything I had with her, with them, and now it was too late. I had the sudden urge to cry but I didn't. The girl of my dreams was here and I simply just wanted to smother her in kisses and hold her close to my chest. But I fucked up majorly and the only thing I could do was enjoy her presence.

It was the little things I've noticed about her and the little things she did to make my heart soar. The way her hips swayed when she walked and how when she sneezed her nose crinkled up and her eyes squinted shut momentarily. Or how she loves mustard, and strawberry ice cream with zorkaberries, she played the trombone and the bagpipes and she was a sucker for comics. The way her voice was so magical, the shade of her hair, the sparkle in her eyes or how her favorite color is purple. I was a fucking sucker for her and I fucking worshiped her. I love her _so_ damn much it's killing me.

"Can I ask you something," her soft voice shattered the silence.

I looked at her through my sunglasses, trying to hide my feelings. "Anything."

She shifted from foot to foot,"Why did you say girlfriend?"

"What?"

"When we were pulled over by that fake police officer back in Gotham, you told the man that I was your girlfriend. Why?" Her eyes looked at me with clouded curiosity. The comfortable silence shifted back to awkwardness. ' _Fuck, I said that aloud?'_

"Fuck, I said that aloud?"

"Yes, you did. Why?"

"Why?" I mocked her,"You want the truth? Fine. I love you, Korina. I love you so damn much it hurts and I want to spend every second of my time with you."

She gasped silently.

"I know, I was a prick and I know that I fucked up bad but please," I sighed and held her soft hands,"She meant nothing to me and you know that. I stayed in the hot tub with Babs because I had no where else to fucking go. The only reason I came on this crazy trip was for you. Did you really think that I'd leave a summer of banging super models to go on a trip with you weirdos if I didn't? Whenever I see you my heart pounds out of my chest and when I look at you I melt. I want you and you only and I want to know if you want me too?"

I watched every emotion she made intently. I tried desperately to get a response, answer or something, anything. She stared at me and then reached up and took my sunglasses from my face. She stared into my blue eyes contemplating if what I said was true.

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in to capture her lips and she backed away. In that moment I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Any girl would've gladly kissed me but she wasn't just any girl.

She gave me a sad smile,"It's not that easy. You left me and broke my heart. You expect me to just kiss you after you say what? 'Sorry for fucking other girls, I want you' or 'Sorry for making you feel like a worthless piece of trash for your whole high school life, wanna kiss?'"

She placed her hands on her hips and I quickly became erected. Damn, why was she so hot? She shook her head rapidly and folded my sunglasses.

"I'm not just some girl you can fuck around with, Dick, and you better not be messing with my emotions! Look, it's not even three in the afternoon and you're fucking around with another girls' emotions. I don't stick around to get my heart broken multiple times," She mused about angrily.

I felt my impatience growing stronger. So did she love me back or not? She continued to rant on and on and asked me a series of questions she didn't leave me time to answer. Ha, chicks. I was slowly getting more and more pissed off. One, she's so fucking hot that I'm rock hard while I'm trying to be upset. Two, she took my sunglasses so now I can't hide my emotions fully. Three, I'm still rock from watching her pace back and forth and Vic and Gar aren't back yet.

I grabbed her wrist and she twisted around basically falling into my arms. The rest just fell into place and I seared our lips together in an opened mouthed kiss. She kissed me back eagerly and my tongue slid across her moist lips. She tasted so good. She grabbed onto my neck and I slammed her on the door to the van.

My voice became stern and serious,"Don't ever call me Dick. You're special and I love you and you call me Richard, understand?"

No other girl called me Richard, not even Babs. She shivered and blushed under my commanding control. She was panting and I found myself getting even more aroused by the second. Quickly, she stood up off of the van and fixed her dress. That was the most amazing kiss.

My voice kept it's sternness,"So, what are we?"

"Dick, I would like to believe that we could be something again but how the hell am I supposed to trust you? You cheated on me with Barbra and you're a playboy."

"Baby, listen, I fucked up and I'm so sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you-"

"But you did. I love you, Dick, I really do but I just can't-"

I crushed her soft lips on mine. She ran her tongue on the outline of my lips and I opened my mouth. I played with the hem of her dress and she sucked on the bottom of my lip. Damn. Damn. Damn. It felt so good. She forcefully backed away and shook her head.

I breathed out,"You call me Richard, understand?"

"Please, you're making this really hard. You broke up with me. We're done."

"Um, I hope we're not interrupting anything but we need to get back on the road," Gar said. Victor glared at me and Rachel gave me the finger from inside the minivan.

I interlocked hands with hers and helped her get into the van. Never have I ever been more confused. We weren't anywhere near done. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I said I loved her and she said she loved me too. So what was the damn problem?

* * *

 **Day 1; Hour 5**

 **Blüdhaven Square, New York**

 **1:00 PM**

I was replaying the scene that had happened earlier that day. I ever so badly wanted her lips against mine and her body on mine again. It felt so right and so natural. Rachel and Kory had talked privately after they all pretty much saw me and Kory kiss.

All five of us strolled through the mall of Bludhaven. Rachel and Kory had made us come too to stretch out our legs and eat. However, I think it's just to pay for stuff and hold their bags. I guess they, the girls, decided that they needed new clothes and accercries and whatnot. We passed Forever21 and walked towards the food court since we were starving.

We passed a variety of restaurants and arcades. Vic and Gar argued about whether to go to Chick-fil-A or Panera Bread. I tried to stay as flexible as possible because I was trying to become friends again with these guys and I couldn't fucking care less where we ate. Rachel put a finger to her temple and Kory looked at her sympathetically as the other guys kept arguing.

"They have the best fresh chicken and you want to go there," Vic scoffed and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Panera Bread is fresh too and they don't slaughter animals. Matter of fact, they have the best damn soup you've ever tasted!" Gar countered and threw his hands in the air frustrated.

"If you can't decide in the next two minutes, we're all going to the Starbucks in Barnes and Noble," Rachel said causally.

I looked at Kory and she obliviously had small talk with Rachel. I guess I was being quiet by not conversing with everyone in the group but I was so determined to get Kory back and I was concentrating so hard on earning my real friends back that I guess it didn't leave room for socializing. But how was I supposed to get them back without being social. I couldn't.

The girls were caught up in their own conversation so I thought I'd focus on the guys. They were in a heated argument about the difference between vegans and vegetarians that they barely noticed when I walked directly in between them. I turned my Grayson charm on full blast (Because it was never really off. It's never off. Ever) They noticed I was there and didn't really care.

"Uh, how about we go to Hooters instead?" I suggested.

Gar and Vic blinked at the same time before grinning madly. Vic slapped me on the back and playfully ruffled my hair like an older brother,"Best idea you've had all day, man!"

Gar chuckled,"Rae's gonna freak when she finds out."

As if on cue, Rachel snapped out of her conversation with Kory,"When she finds out what?"

"That we're eating at Hooters! I'm getting me a T-shirt and all the babes are gonna sign it!" Gar laughed whole hearted.

She pinched the bridges of her nose and Kory giggled at Gar's sound of her laughter made me feel amazing and I felt my cheeks heating up for a second. She's not even trying and I'm thinking about her. I've never been so turned on in one day and I'm Dick Grayson. Oh, I wanted her so bad. Rachel sighed and shrugged her shoulders. We walked into the air conditioned restaurant and sat down in one of the booths. I scooted over and Kory didn't sit next to me. Instead Gar plumped down next to me and I scowled at him. He didn't notice and ordered some sprite.

"May I take your order?" A very attractive girl said. She was a very fit girl and had a fishtail plat and dark red lipstick on. The other four gasped in surprise and stared at the young lady in disbelief. She looked up from the notepad and her honey brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Karen?" Vic asked. His voice was in a hushed whisper. "I thought you were working at 24/7 nails as a receptionist? What are you doing at this whore house?"

She shifted uncomfortably and was clearly ashamed,"I got a better offer here. Oh, babe, I thought you were going to be on that stupid road trip with Gar and everyone."

I was very amused as was Rachel and we watched with interest. Vic fiddled with the coasters and rolled his chestnut brown eyes and looked at her angrily. Karen was wearing a tight, white see through Hooters shirt with black shorts that exposed both of her butt cheeks. She was wearing red flip flops and had purple nail polish that would've made Kory jealous.

Vic raised an eyebrow,"We decided to break for lunch. You're working all the way in Bludhaven? Seriously, Bee, it's not safe here. What about your parents, do they know?"

"You wouldn't tell them," She pleaded.

Rachel sighed and spoke up,"So what, she works here? So can I get a hot chamomile tea, please."

A large, African American man with gray wavy hair walked up towards us. He was chubby and wore _Versache_ glasses _._ His badge had the word Crockett all capitalized and Karen's sweat dropped. This guy must've been her boss. He leaned on the table, causing it the menus to slide forward a bit. He gave us all an warm grandfather like smile and greeted all of us. When he smiled his face crinkled up and he had one visible golden tooth.

"Good afternoon, is everything alright over here?"

Vic looked at the old man in astonishment,"Mr. Crockett? Coach for the Gotham High basketball team? Isiah's father?"

He grinned at Vic and nodded,"Yep, I sure am. My boy should be coming by in another ten minutes to come pick up this young lady right here." He nodded towards Karen and she sifted again. I looked at Kory from across the table and she shrugged her slender shoulders before directing her attention back to the conversation that was taking place.

"Pick her up? For what?" He said looking back and forth between Karen and Mr. Crockett.

She sighed,"Vic we're-"

"Hey, babe," Isaiah's voice boomed loudly as the bell rang from the door, signalling that someone entered Hooters.

Vic's eyes flashed with anger and he pointed his finger at her accusingly,"You're cheating on me with him? My best friend? Really, Karen?"

Tears welled in the former cheerleader's eyes and she shook her head constantly. "No, I swear Vic I didn't want you to find out this way."

Vic shook the table as he stood up and dusted of Gar's hand from his shoulder. "Well I did. I didn't think you would stoop that low, I told you it was only for a month and then we could spend the rest of the summer together. What you did was wrong and selfish and you," Vic addressed Isaiah,"I thought we were bros. _Teammates_!"

The poor guy looked so confused. Isaiah wore glasses just like his father and had on a blue polo shirt and blue jeans. He had a shopping bag in his hand, most likely for Karen, and his eyes darted around the room frantically. The few people that were eating had stopped to watch the show that was going on. Finally, his eyes landed on Karen confused,"Wait, you never broke it off with Vic?"

"Please, just hear me out. I got fired and I needed the extra cash to pay for my term and when Isiah said he knew a place and would help me we sort of had sex. I figured since you were going to be out on a trip that we could date until I got all the money. I was never going to leave you, Vic, I love you. Tara had been working at Taco Bell and so we both were going to share our funds with each other," She gulped and we encouraged her to continue. "But she said she really need money for whatever reason and her and Kitten were gonna rob that fancy jewelry store down in Happy Harbor. I wasn't going to do it so they dissed me. The next day I realized that I lost my job. It was probably Kitten and her daddy."

Isiah shouted at her,"So what was I to you, huh? You're filthy little whore? Sorry, Vic, I promise you I had nothing to do with this. I thought we had something Karen, I really did!"

"All the way in Rhode Island, wow," Kory mumbled in thought.

I perked up interested,"Who was there with you when they asked you to join them?"

She looked up absently,"It was Tara, Kitten, Fang, Xavier and this college chick. She had black hair, tanned skin and I didn't really get a good look at her eyes. I _really_ am sorry, Vic, you too, Isiah."

"It was something like 'Coriander' or 'Commander' or something," Karen shrugged it off nonchalantly with tears still welled in her eyes.

Kory had this hazy look in her eyes and her posture stiffened. I placed a have over hers comfortingly. She gave me a warm smile and I felt my face heating up again.

Isiah dropped whatever was contained in the plastic bag and exited the restaurant without looking back. Vic stood up and dragged us all out of the door. He looked at Karen one last time and there was so much pain in the room at once. We all stumbled out of the place leaving Mr. Crockett and Karen standing there. We began to walk towards the exit and I could feel my stomach beginning to rumble.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it seems rushed but it's only to set up the story line. :3 Oooh Kory and Dick kissed! :3 Reviews are welcomed! Until Next Time, Loves!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aw, you think the story is fabulous? Thanks, love!**

 **Yeah, this is sort of just a bunch of text messages..sorry...**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Day 1; Hour 6**

 **2:00 PM**

 **Steel City, New York**

A whole fucking four hours on the road with Taylor Swift on replay and only one working window and I'm starting to feel sick. I haven't eaten yet and I was starting to sweat. My stomach was doing flips and I felt queasy and nauseous. I kissed Kory, almost making out with her, and I don't know what she thinks about me. She said she loved me back and we left it at that. I groaned and rolled up my sleeves. The sun was blaring through the window and Vic was now in front of the wheel.

He had harshly flicked off the Taylor Swift song for random variations on the radio and I was thankful. They argued for a while before agreeing that it was too hot to bicker. Rachel was reading a book with a plain black cover and Kory had a bit of drool hanging out her mouth. I had to fight the urge to wipe the corner of her plush, pink lips. So soft and kissable. I shifted in my seat, trying to get comfortable. It didn't work.

She was so peaceful looking when she slept. Her eyes were fluttered shut and her chest rose up and down repeatedly. Bludhaven and Gotham now in the past as we moved forward to wherever. Kory's cheeks were tinted a rosy color and her auburn hair fell over her face on soft curls. Giving up, I licked my thumb and rubbed it across the left corner of her mouth. She stirred a bit and then smacked her lips unconsciously.

Rachel looked up from her book at the worst time possible and smirked at me. She didn't say anything and didn't have to. I rolled my eyes at her, a trait she does all the time, and turned toward the window.

It was tower after tower and McDonalds after McDonalds. Every once in a while there was a small field with a dozen advertising billboards telling you to call a certain number if you're in a car accident. Vic stopped at every single red light, even when the light had just turned yellow he'd stop anyways. Better safe than sorry. He adjusted the mirror constantly to make sure he could see behind him and he threw on _my_ sunglasses that Kory never gave me back. Matter of fact, Rachel still had my wallet.

I blew it off from now and Selina had sent me plenty of text messages. My phone must have been on vibrate because I had like twelve unread messages and only four was from Selina. Guess it wasn't Selina who had sent me plenty of texts. Bruce had sent me two and Tim one. The other five were from Barbra and I felt myself inwardly jerk interestedly. Was she really sorry about cheating on me? I checked every single one while the minivan was quiet.

 _To Dick; From Selina. Sent at 9:15 AM_

 _Hey honey cakes, remember not to forget to pick up any hitch-hikers and brush your teeth. Love ya :3_

 _0)0)0)0)0(0(0(0_

 _To Dick; From Selina. Sent at 10:00 AM_

 _Bruce wanted me to tell you to be back before July comes close to starting and he said "win her back". I'm not sure what he means but I hope by "her" he means Kory and not Barbra...Kisses._

 _0)0)0)0)0(0(0(0_

 _To Dick; From Bruce. Sent at 10:16 AM_

 _Dick, this is highly irresponsible of you. Your mother is worried sick about you even though she doesn't seem like it. Where are you and what are you doing? You better not be having random sex with some hobo hippie out on the street. I am NOT going to be responsible for my son having some sort of STD. I am putting a lot of trust in you to start making your own decisions as a man and not a boy._

 _I hope you make the right choices and your ass better be back at the mansion by exactly JUNE 14th! No exceptions...stay safe and call your mother. Now, Dick or you're grounded!_

 _0)0)0)0)0(0(0(0_

 _To Dick; From Selina. Sent at 10:47 AM_

 _Having Fun Yet? Ya must be because u haven't responded yet. ;d (did I do it right? it's supposed to be me sticking my tongue out)_

 _0)0)0)0)0(0(0(0_

 _To Dick; From Babs. Sent at 11:02 AM_

 _hey dick, is it ok if I stop by?_

 _0)0)0)0)0(0(0(0_

 _To Dick; From Babs. Sent at 11:30 AM_

 _is that a yes?_

 _0)0)0)0)0(0(0(0_

 _To Dick; From Babs. Sent at 11:33 AM_

 _I'm only temporarily paralyzed below the waist so i can still do it. by November I should be able to walk all over you. :D_

 _0)0)0)0)0(0(0(0_

 _To Dick; From Babs. Sent at 11:41 AM_

 _is this about that ditzy Kerry girl? fuck her I'm coming over Dick, right now._

 _0)0)0)0)0(0(0(0_

 _To Dick; From Babs. Sent at 11:45 AM_

 _we're going on a little road trip of our own, you bastard. watch your back, Kerry is just a stupid side hoe and they left you. I always had feelings for you dick and i'm sorry. I fucked up. it happens. you understand._

 _0)0)0)0)0(0(0(0_

 _To Dick; From Selina. Sent at noon_

 _Barbra, some guy & two other girls came by looking for you. It was a blonde, extremely rude, girl and her...sister? They said they tried to contact you so...text me when you can..._

 _0)0)0)0)0(0(0(0_

 _To Dick; From Timothy. Sent at 12:04 PM_

 _Uh Dick... there's this guy who has a gun and Chloe, that hot chick, is here too. idk what's going on but we're all going over uncle Kent's mansion for now. No one uh... died ... but before the cops could het them they ran off into they're convertible. I'm not scared or pussy or nothing like that... just wish you were here. Mom is worried sick and Babs had a knife... please call when you can big bro._

 _0)0)0)0)0(0(0(0_

 _To Dick; From Bruce. Sent at 2:00 PM_

 _You're grounded for two weeks as soon as I find your ass._

"Pick up, pick up," I muttered as the phone silently rang.

 _"You have reached the voice mail box of-"  
_

"Shit!" I exclaimed frustrated. I hit the decline button. I tried calling Babs and the same exact thing happened only she hit the decline button on the other line.

" _Hey, this is Babs! I'm probably out rolling around so-" Laughter was heard at her pun,"I'll call you back later...or not! Peace out!"_

Rachel glanced my way worriedly and Vic looked through the mirror with a sympathetic expression. The last fucking thing I needed was his damn sympathy. Gar stopped his chattering to Vic and turned the radio down some. Kory stirred and shifted. Her eyes soon fluttered back open and her orbs found their way to my face. I looked sheepishly at them for causing a sudden disturbance and then my anger and worry came back.

"What's wrong, dude?" Gar asked as his broad shoulders slouched down slightly. He brushed his shaggy brown hair to one side and showed me his brown worried eyes from behind the seat.

"She won't pick up."

"Who?" Kory asked touching my forearm. I looked her in her green eyes and my anger wavered.

"Babs."

She let go of my forearm and I could've sworn that I saw jealousy in her eyes. It made me feel good for a second until I realized that I was trying to get her back, not make her jealous. And I couldn't use jealousy to get her back. That definitely didn't work the last time.

"Why are you calling her," Vic snapped from the driver's seat. He kept his attention focused on the road.

I looked at Kory,"She had texted me that she was stopping by at the mansion. She also said she was taking a trip on her own."

"That bitch," Rachel snarled and Kory nodded in agreement to her statement.

"She has some nerve. Where the hell is she?" Kory bit back at me. Her tone was harsh and her eyebrows were arched sexily. Damn, how can I be mad and aroused.

"I have no idea."

Gar's demeanor changed suddenly and a smirk came across his face,"Well she doesn't know where the hell we are either."

Rachel and Kory laughed as Vic smiled from behind the wheel. "Best statement I've heard from you yet, and I've known you for four years," Rachel said and their eyes met in a genuine glance. Gar frowned for a moment before he realized she was just kidding and chuckled.

They've known each other for four fucking years? It was impossible to be that damn long. No, I... fucked it up with Kory in freshman year and then..oh wait if we're seniors and we just graduated and..Oh shit. Man, I'm an asshole. I pinched the bridges of my nose and snorted up my snot. I didn't have time to use my manners. Tim said that the bitch, I mean Babs, had a knife. She's gone crazy and now she's loose. They didn't know how serious this actually was.

But why the hell would she come to the manor, with a knife, looking for me?

My stomach grumbled with hunger and I tried to focus my attention on something else. Anything else. I slid my tongue across the roof of my mouth and over my gums. I needed my sunglasses. Badly. Too much exposure. I could sense Kory's glare on me. Well, I don't exactly know if it was a glare or not, all I know is she was staring at me. No one's fucking answering his phone. I looked at her and she gave me a soft smile and her warm, silky hands grabbed mine and I pulled away.

There was way too much going on right now. They said that Babs didn't know where the hell we were, well _I didn't fucking know_ where the hell we were going. Lose/lose. It's always a damn lose/lose for me. I had two amazing parents who risked it all and attempted to fly but fell. I had the woman of my dreams sitting beside me and I was too pussy to fucking make a move. I gave her up for Babs, a bitch in a wheel chair who was coming for me.

"Dick?"

I am a failure. I am sitting in a damn minivan working my ass off to be friends with these weirdos because they make me happy. Being content and at ease, rich and famous. That's everyone's dream and I had it but I didn't want it. My heart leapt in my throat and I clenched my phone tightly in my sweaty palm. I felt vulnerable and like shit. My life was shit. That's exactly what it was.

"Dick?" Kory's voice repeated. She must have been reading my mind. Damn her.

"What?" I snapped.

"Calm down-"

"Bullshit, you-"

"Calm. Down."

I seethed and blew out my hot breath. Apparently, she didn't like my language or my attitude. Her face held no emotion and I gulped down my saliva. I'm calm. I'm calm.

Gar spoke up,"Call Bruce. He always has his phone on him, he's a business guy."

I put the iPhone on speaker so everyone could hear it. It rung a couple of times before I heard his deep voice roar through the device. "Dick? Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? I let you go on that stupid, careless road trip and you-"

"Hello, dad, I'm fine, thanks for asking,"I said in a sarcastic tone that slightly lightened the mood in the van.

"Don't make this about me. Dick, what were you and your silly friends thinking?"

"Calm your tits, my phone was on vibrate and I-"

His voice crackled over the phone,"You can't put _life_ on vibrate, Dick. It's been nearly seven hours and you end up on the fucking news channel? What the hell happened out there?"

I looked around and the looked of surprise on my face was mirrored by everyone else. I heard Gar say,"What? There were cameras?" before Rachel and Vic hushed him and directed there attention on the phone.

"-anything now, are you? No, this is why I told you not to go. Dick, son, you have a future. Okay? You have a career and a purpose. You can't do careless shit and expect to get away with it. You know what they're going to put in the newspaper headings tomorrow? Huh? 'Great Grayson Gets forced to Leave Leisure'."

"Alright, Bruce, they've got the wrong idea. _You've_ got the wrong idea. It was a fake fat ass wannabe police officer. Trust me, I have four other witnesses and he had weapons on him that were illegal for a non-policeofficer to carry. I'm positive in one of those paparazzi pictures there's a snapshot of his license plate"

He paused for a moment,"You're sure?"

"Four witnesses," I repeated and they nodded their heads as if Bruce could see through the phone.

"Okay, well, we're back at the mansion now. Barbra and three others came in through the security system and were armed with weapons and such. The police investigated later on after they escaped. She was looking for you, Dick, and it's not safe. Make a damn U-turn and bring your ass home safely," Bruce said in the nicest was possible.

"Aw, but we didn't even get to-"

"Shut up!" Rachel hissed.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Bruce asked sternly. He must have heard

I decided on lying but Gar spoke up before I got the chance. "Hey, Mr. Wayne! It's your favorite, guess!"

Bruce's voice held a sudden polite tone,"Hello, Garfield and everyone else. I have some business to attend to so I'll speak with you all later."

"Alright," Gar said nervously,"Good-"

* * *

 **A/N: Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all of the positive reviews and a happy Easter to you all! This chapter is longer than the first one and shit will ultimately break loose in the next one. *squeal* I'm so excited :D**

 **Oh and Panera Bread and Chick-fil-A are both good. If those two would just open up their eyes, they would see there's no need to argue as anything's healthier than McDonald's. (And tastier too except for those pies)**

* * *

 **Day 1; Hour 7**

 **3:00 PM**

 **Metropolis, New York**

Okay, the first two hours were exciting and enticing. It was about the adventure and I had a purpose and everything was going great. We stopped at Taco Bell, made fun of Tara, assaulted a fake policeman and I made out with my ex outside of Mrs. Logan's van. It was fun and mysterious and Kory gave me that cute look and her dimple poked out as she smiled. It was weird listening to the same Taylor Swift songs back to back but it was unexpected. That's what made it fun even though I didn't know where we were going. I was actually looking forward to something other than boobs.

Until we got on hour seven. It was now ridiculous how hungry I was as we were passing plenty of fast-food places; Panda Express, Wendy's, KFC, Popeye's, Dairy Queen and, of course, McDonald's. I stared out of the glass window without my sunglasses. Without my wallet in my back pocket.

"I say Panera Bread," Gar folded his arms defiantly.

"There's no Panera in this area," Kory said for the fifth time.

"And I say-"

"There's no Chick-fil-A in this area either, Vic," Kory muttered with the map in her hands.

I knew my way around this area and I was practically starving. Maybe they would let me drive this van. I spoke up with confidence,"We could go to-"

"No offense, bro, but shut the fuck up," Vic said calmly.

"Yeah, stop back-seat driving," Gar laughed at the surprise on my face.

"Well, you're passenger seat driving," I huffed. I felt like my comeback was incredibly childish and immature but, it was too late to change that now. They didn't even know what I was going to say.

"Yeah, besides Dick, you chose Hooters last time. And that ended off good,"His voice dripped with hurt and sarcasm.

I sat up straighter,"Now wait just a second. You two were in on the idea just as much as I was and how was I supposed to know that Karen would be there?"

Kory came for my defense,"And he obviously didn't know about her cheating on one of your friends. Cut him some slack."

I nodded in agreement. It was nice to have someone agree with you. She suddenly got that same clouded expression back at the restaurant. It was a facial expression I couldn't read because I wasn't used to it. She was in obvious deep thought. Maybe it was personal or maybe she was doing it just to fuck with me. I wanted to ask her. It pains me to see her in any physical or emotional hurt. I'd bring it up. Later.

It was almost impossible to be happy when you spent seven damn hours in a broken air conditioned minivan. Especially when almost everyone got on your last fucking nerve. Gar kept rolling down the one working window from the passenger seat side, throwing off the air balance and causing an imbalanced oxygen control as well as the polluted air cycling through. And Gar's mom didn't have child-lock on the vehicle so Vic couldn't stop Gar from controlling his door.

Then you had Rachel screaming at Gar every two seconds to roll the damn window up, saying it was bad for her asthma and for her mascara. Rachel has never been so concerned with her makeup before or since I've been her best friend. Which hasn't been a long time. Vic would often tag along if he wasn't stopping at every single damn yellow light. Now adding onto their yelling about that one window, they were also arguing on a place to eat. As hungry as I was, I wouldn't have eaten anything if it would've shut them all the hell up.

And then there's Kory. She's the _almost_ part in this. She's why it was _almost_ impossible to be happy in this shit-box on wheels. She would wave at the homeless bums of Metropolis and offer to stop to give them spare cash. It was an incredibly good gesture but, after half an hour of doing that to every other person on the street you wanted to tell her to sit her ass on my lap already.

I wanted her so badly. I just wanted her to sit here and kiss me until we arrived at wherever the hell we were supposed to be going. I wanted her to do things and twist in such ways I shouldn't be wanting. But I could just see her on all fours and then it was that those eyes and those lips and...

Can you imagine being rock hard almost every damn hour? Only Kory can do that to you. Aside from her you had Bruce up my ass and Babs was just around the corner. She didn't send me any extra texts, she wouldn't answer any of my calls and Selina was pretty much a wreck. It made me feel bad to cause such commotion. She must be worried sick. I made sure to turn my ringer up and off of vibrate in case of any emergencies.

I still had on my uncomfortable collard shirt from graduation and gel was still in my hair. It was bad enough that Barbra was somewhere with a fucking weapon coming for me but I wasn't in control here. I have to be in control. That doesn't necessarily mean I have to drive the whole time but I should be able to give directions. But just how was I supposed to give directions with knowing where we were going? It was so frustrating and confusing it made me sick.

Now, I could continue to be a whiny little bitch about this stupid situation or I could just take it like a man. And for once, since I'm inside of my head in my own thoughts, I choose to be a whiny bitch. It isn't fair that I don't get the girl of my goddamn dreams or the fact that my parents are dead. Not even the fact that we ran out of snacks an hour ago on this dumb road trip. Life just isn't fair and it's not a highway either.

I'm fucking done. Throw me out now. But it's her. She's the only reason keeping me going nowhere. Hell, for all I know we could be driving off a cliff but I'm with her and that's all that matters.

But just because I'm with her doesn't mean I don't get pissed off or frustrated with almost everyone in this hot ass van. I'm only here because I have a mission, a purpose, and they're making this extremely difficult to accomplish. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was all Kory's fault.

"What's a matter, Gar? You were just talking about the amazing journey to point B and now you're sulking," Victor's tone leaked with obvious sarcasm and Rachel looked up from her phone. Rachel took out one earbud and raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck off," He huffed and faced towards the opened window.

Rachel smirked and muttered audibly,"Geez, this time of the month already?"

The three of them, Vic, Rachel and Kory, laughed aloud at the joke. I smile awkwardly and tapped on my lap like a nerd. I tried to keep my eyes from drifting off to Kory but she was making this so hard.

He huffed offended,"No. Of course not, we ran out of snacks. The imagination and adventure is over."

Vic stopped at a green light,"Well, everyone here is starving because you can't settle on a place to eat."

Arguing about food is much better than about tits and fame because you actually needed it.

"Ha, no. The only reason we haven't stopped to eat yet is because you keep stopping when we could be moving. I mean come on, dude! The light is green-"

"Yellow," He corrected Gar as we all looked up at the same time.

"Bro, yellow means _woah caution_ not _stop-drop-and-wait-until-my-spidey-senses-start-tingling_! We'll never eat at this rate! Let alone get to point B."

The car behind honked their horn as the stoplight turned red.

"See? Even the dude behind us agrees."

"So what? You think you should be the one to drive? Man, knowing you, you'd probably have us in some ditch," Vic spat at him from behind the wheel.

"Well anyone would be better at driving than you. I mean, Kory isn't even from America and she can outdrive your grandma-driving-ass."

"It's just a precaution! And since this is not my vehicle, I want to make sure there are not any scratch marks, flat tires and I want to keep the policemen away from this mini-pile-of-junk at all costs."

Finally, someone called this van a heap of shit. About damn time.

"What did you just call my mom's minivan?"

"A pile of junk,"Vic spoke slower that second time so Gar could pick every word up.

"Well how about you walk your cy-butt to point B, huh?"

"Really mature, grass stain, real mature," He joked. Their nicknames were cute and all but I was still starving.

"Whatever. I think that Kory should drive the rest. She gets the job done without fake officers pulling us over. All who agree say 'I'."

"I," Rachel, Gar and I uttered simultaneously. Anything to stop their meaningless bickering.

Kory smiled cheekily,"Why I'm honored."

Gar began chanting over the howling wind from the air outside of the opened window,"Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Rachel lamely chimed in and I lamely followed. Must be normal for them or something. I offered her a smile but, her eyes didn't even catch mine. "Wow, this is such short notice. Um, I would like to thank Vic, for all those driving lessons and apologize once more for crashing his car. I would also like to thank Rachel for lending me some of her nail polish for graduation and Gar. _Gar, Gar, Gar_. Thank you ever so much for sharing your honey-bun with me. And-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Just hold that thought, Kor. I'm gon let you finish," I laughed at his terrible impression as everyone else did,"But _my_ driving is the safest. I mean, look at Gar. He doesn't even have his seat-belt on half of the time. And about the car, I told you 'lil lady it's okay. Sure I was pretty ticked off but we're not perfect. I told you it's about takin' your time. Nice and easy."

The light quickly blinked green and the car behind honked his horn multiple times.

Vic stuck his middle finger out of the minivan and cut off the engine. He swore under his breath and Gar laughed as he stuck his head out of the window. Vic readjusted his rear view mirror as a car door slammed.

"Uh, Vic, maybe we should go now," Kory suggested nervously looking behind the van. Rachel nodded in agreement and Gar shook his head in amusement.

"Nah bro, this is about to get crazy. Kick their ass Vic, like last time!"

"Would you shut up and stop egging him on! Your window is still rolled down! They can still hear you," Rachel hissed at him.

He shrugged it off and I saw an old man walk to the driver side. Other vehicles honked their horns to the sudden traffic we've caused and this is why I couldn't eat. It was always something with these guys.

The elder's back was hunched over and he was using a cane to walk. He had circular sunglasses on and tapped on the window with his knuckle. Vic opened the door a crack and the man looked at Vic like he was an idiot.

"Why didn't you just roll down the window, eh?" The man said in a heavy British accent.

"Window's broken. Hey, you look familiar. Did you used to work at Gotham High?"

"Hey are you Canadian or something because now I'm really confused,"Gar said to the old man before he could answer Vic's question.

The old man took off his sunglasses and squinted at us. He did look similar to that pervert teacher that got demoted plenty of times before eventually getting fired. Gar perked up from the passenger seat and caught the man's attention. The British guy showed his crooked yellow teeth in an attempt to smile and scared the shit out of all of us. This was definitely Mr. Mod.

"Is that? Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Kory groaned.

"Why, 'ello there Garfield. I see you haven't changed. Do you have a summer job?"

Gar looked at us in the backseat and then at Mr. Mod,"Uh, no."

"Yep, haven't changed at all I see," He chuckled and leaned on the minivan casually.

That old man must have forgot his hearing aid because people were shouting like maniacs with all of the beeping and honking horns in the background. People of Metropolis shouted angrily about how they had to get to work and how they were going to dial the police.

Kory spoke up,"Do _you_ have a job? I mean, the last time I saw you, you were fired for being the perv."

I smiled at her for sticking up for her friend. My friends would've never done that for me. Rachel held up her pale hand and they high-fived while Vic and Gar laughed at the comment.

He scratched his nearing bald head,"Why how many people 'ave you got in this heap of-"

"Heap of what?" Vic threatened him to finish his sentence.

"Of metal."

"Five, including us two."

He hummed and attempted to look through the glass windows. They were completely see-through and non-tented. It just so happened that the old pervert didn't have his eyeglasses along with him. "And was that Miss Anders I heard back there?"

Vic visibly rolled his orbs,"Let's see if it rings a bell. It's me, Gar Logan, Rachel Roth, Kory Anders, and Dick. Yes, The Dick Grayson." The former jock already answered the old man's question without having to ask. People were really curious about our window and who was in the minivan. So Vic can call Rachel 'Rae' but Gar can't?

He spun his cane around casually,"So, where you kids going?"

Rachel put her music on pause and leaned towards the front where Mr. Mod could see her. "Listen, Mathew, thanks for the lovely conversation but we cut our engine off to teach you a lesson. It's not okay to honk your horn when the light just turns green and it's also not okay to stare down Kory's shirt. And we're not a bunch of kids, we graduated high school this morning, you bastard."

He raised his white eyebrows up at her. He then he licked his yellow teeth. It was creepy as hell until Vic started the engine again. Well, it was still creepy as he just watched Vic through the crack in the ajar door. I don't think it was possible for it to become more ajar. And then everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

There was a loud smash and an sound of a car screeching on their brakes. They honked their horn over and over again. I looked back to witness it all and Mr. Mod wrapped his wrinkled hand firmly around our door. It was a convertible and a female screamed as loud as she possibly could. I couldn't see exactly who was in the car when the car accident took place, but it crashed hard. It pretty much slammed into the rear of the gray Volkswagen.

I could picture Mr. Mods facial expression as he exclaimed,"My car! Son of a bitch!"

Not only was it awkward to see teachers from school but it was hilarious when they cussed. Especially if they're Mathew Mod, an old pervert with flaky dandruff in his nearing bald head. I almost wanted to laugh but the crash seemed pretty serious and we were the ones blocking the road. And that scream was vital. Gar peered his head out of the window and looked at the scene. He gasped and cursed under his breath.

"Dude," He muttered. He shook his head and looked at Vic. He then took a double take outside of the window.

"What is it?" Rachel asked with interest.

Vic opened his door all the way, knocking Mr. Mod off of his balance. Hell, I opened my door too. But when I looked behind me, I was so shocked. I kept my hand on the handle at all costs. I could feel my jaw dropping in surprise and manually closed it. It was time to evacuate. I wanted to move but my eyes were glued on the familiar people in the convertible. When she came out there was blood all over her forehead and they started to make their way over to the minivan.

"Dick? I told you they would be here! Get your asses out now,"Barbra screamed again.

Kitten was in a bikini on Xavier's lap. I watched the scene play out in front of me as he pushed her off of him and quickly got out. The airbags had deflated and other people exited their vehicles to dig the scene and get more information to feed the police. His left eyes was visibly swollen and bruised and there were probably cuts in sight if I was closer to see. I wanted to go over there and clear the air. At Gotham High she claimed she just wanted to be friends and now she was running into Mr. Mod's car? What the fuck?

Her orange-like red hair was pinned up in a bun and she was wearing a green tank top and a miniskirt with stockings stopping at her black pumps. She looked really nice not counting the blood running down her face or the way her hair stuck out one side of her head. She looked like a monster trying to steal my soul which was the only thing motivating me to climb my ass back in the van. But I couldn't. I was as frozen as an ice cube.

I was a deer frozen in headlights and I could hear Kory calling me to come back in the van so we could drive away from Metropolis as soon as possible. But I couldn't. I saw Kory come out of the van and her confusion was met with perplexity. She followed her eyes where mine were glued and gasped. I grabbed her soft hand and pulled her into a tight embrace without taking my eyes off of Barbra. Kitten was holding her nose, bawling her eyes out and I felt bad. I mean Babs was bleeding and Xavier was beat up, but they were the ones stalking us.

She leaned into me and her hot breath tickled my ear,"Is that really her?"

I only nodded. It had to be her. Who else looked like she was about to kill and she had Kitten with her. Of course it just had to be Babs but, I could see why Kory was confused. Victor stood up out of the minivan and examined the horrible crash before us. They totally rammed into the Volkswagen and then he saw what caught our eye. Kory shook her head in disbelief.

"...But she's standing up..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hide your kids hide your wife and hide your dog too Babs is coming for you.**

 **Please review for more and until next time, loves!**


End file.
